Saga 1: The Beginning
by Shadowcat-Forever
Summary: When some new students transfer to Domino High, weird and unnatural things start happening beyond Yugi's control. Who are the two mysterious transfer students and why do they emit an ancient aura? Please read & review!
1. Prolouge & New Students

This is my first official story of my series. It tells of two very special twins and how they take part in the future of the universe. I hope you enjoy my fanfic, since I have a lot more to go! ^^; This tells of how my twins came to pass.  
  
Prolouge It is black. Time and space do not exist for the moment. Suddenly, a tiny hole opens up at the very top of a void. A drop of water falls into a pool illuminating the surface. Then, an orb floats out of the pool. It suddenly separates into two shimmering particles. Glowing, one changes to white and one changes to black. Both the orbs shape into pearls that radiate and form two figures, both female. The figures float in the air for a moment, with their bodies tucked together. The pearls swiftly grow a silver chain, which hooks around the girl's necks. A symbol develops on each of their foreheads, one the light sign, the other the dark sign. In a flash, a white and dark light surrounds both bodies. The white light and dark light illuminate to form a swirling mass of feathers black and white. The feathers form into silk, which wraps around each girl in ribbons, forming black and white dresses. Both the pearls shine again, which opens up a hole in the darkness. Then both the females slowly ascend toward the light. Once free, it goes black again.  
  
Ch.1: New students The day had just begun at Domino High School in Japan. Everyone quietly waited for the teacher to give roll call. After roll call was finished the teacher announced two new students to the class.  
  
"Attention class, we have some new students in our class today so I'd like you all to be polite and make them feel welcome." Yugi Mouto leaned over to his childhood friend, Tea Gardener, and whispered, "I wonder who the new transfer students are?" "I don't know" replied Tea "But I know I felt awkward when I first transferred here, so maybe we should show them around or something..." "Yeah, I'm with you" Yugi whispered. The door opened and two girls walked in, one with long very light brown hair. The other had long dark brown hair with bright red highlights. Oddly, the one with the dark brown hair was wearing a boy's uniform but the other one with light brown hair was wearing a girl's uniform. However, each one had strange markings on their faces. Both had triangles on their foreheads and smaller triangles on both cheeks. Yugi stared. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new classmates." The teacher gestured toward the two girls. "This is Phoenix and Blade Morisato. They're sisters and I think we should all make them feel welcome, so please be nice and help out. Okay Phoenix," he said gesturing toward the light brunette, "You go sit beside Yugi Mouto. Yugi could you raise your hand please?" Yugi blushed slightly and raised his hand. Phoenix slowly walked over to the desk and sat down gingerly. She smiled gently at Yugi, which made him blush again. "Hello" she said. "H-Hi. Welcome to Domino High. I'm Yugi and this is my friend Tea" he gestured toward Tea. "Hi. I'm Tea Gardner. Nice to meet you um....what was your name again?" "My name is Phoenix. Nice to meet you both." Then Joey, another one of Yugi's friends, passed a note up to Yugi. 'Damn, the chic beside you is hot! Introduce her to me!' Yugi sweat dropped. "Um...Phoenix this is another one of my friends, Joey Wheeler..." but before he could finish, Joey had already sauntered up to Phoenix and kissed her hand. Phoenix blushed. This time Yugi and Tea sweat dropped. "So your name is Phoenix huh? Well I'm Joey. I'm a pal of Yugi's. And believe me, the pleasure is ALL mine." "Ummm...yes, nice to meet you Joey. " said Phoenix feeling a little awkward. "Knock it off you bonehead, you're scaring her." Said another voice. "WHAD YOU SAY?!" Joey yelled, getting upset at Tristan. Yugi, Tea, and Phoenix started laughing. "Phoenix this is my other friend Tristan. He and Joey mainly hang out." Yugi explained. "Oh, nice to meet you Tristan" Phoenix said graciously. "Hey, Phoenix, glad you're here." Tristan replied.  
  
"Ahem. Remember we also have another student. Blade, you go sit behind your sister so that way you two can help each other when needed." The teacher said. Silently Blade glided over to the seat behind Phoenix. She looked at the others and then looked out the window without saying a word. "I'm sorry for my sister" Phoenix said glaring at her. "Its just that she's not really social. She doesn't know how to act around other people." She apologized. "Hey don't worry about it." Joey winked. "So Phoenix, where did you come from?" asked Yugi. Phoenix looked at Blade cautiously. Blade's eyes glittered dangerously as if saying something through her expression. "Oh, sorry. We're from um.. Tokyo. Our mother and father lived there for a while in an old temple, so that's where we reside now." Phoenix replied. "Well what happened to your parents?" Joey asked. "Oh, they're still around if that's what you're asking. They just moved to a quiet apartment on the outskirts of town. They thought we should have the temple since we are 18." She said with a smile. "Holy crap! That's four years older than us!" Joey said surprised. "Joey!" Tea said dismayed and annoyed. "Well it's true. You are older than us. But what are you doing in a freshman's class?" Tea asked interested. "Oh this is a freshman class? The office told us this was a senior class. Well, I guess I should go get that changed." Phoenix said starting to get up. "NO!" Joey and Tristan said at the same time. Phoenix looked startled. "Er...what they mean to say is, stay in this class, you're our new friend, so you don't have to change if you don't want to." Yugi said covering for Tristan & Joey. "Well, if you say so. Thanks for wanting me to stay. I'll see if I can get my sister to actually say a word to somebody this year" Phoenix said smiling. "Well hey, lets welcome Phoenix and her sister Blade!" Joey shouted to the class. All of them heard this, and started cheering. Phoenix turned pink and smiled at her new friends. "Okay people. Lets stop being social for now and lets learn about science." The teacher said slightly annoyed. 


	2. Lunch, Cards, Fighting

Ch.2: Lunch, cards, fighting  
  
As the day crawled by, Yugi noticed that Phoenix happened to be in almost every single one of his classes. Finally, in English he walked over to Phoenix. "Hey." Phoenix looked up and smiled. "Hi! Weird huh? It seems I'm in a lot of the classes that you are in." "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. What's up with this?" Phoenix looked a little hurt, so Yugi quickly reacted. "I mean, um, uh, I d-don't have any problem with it, I was just wondering that's all." Phoenix looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I don't mind, that is...if you don't I mean..." "Aw, heck no! I'm glad we're in classes together. That way I can show you the ropes about this school." Phoenix looked back at Yugi and smiled. "Thank you Yugi. That does mean a lot to me." Yugi felt himself go scarlet. "I uh...well, um...." Phoenix giggled. Then class began.  
  
Once the class was over the bell rang for lunch. Yugi and his friends headed for the cafeteria and got in line. "Hey where's Phoenix?" Tristan asked. "OH NO! Do you think she got lost?!" Joey said frantically. Then Tea happened to look through a window and saw Phoenix sitting under a tree with her sister. "Oh, hey guys, Phoenix is down in the courtyard. She's with her sister." Everyone turned to look out the window. "Well maybe we should go down and join her." Yugi said happily. "Ahhhh. I see what's going on here." Joey said elbowing Yugi in the ribs. "You LIKE her don't you?!" he said with glee. "WHAT?! N-No I never said that!" Yugi said blushing again. Tea stomped up to Joey. "Well, you weren't too afraid to show your feelings for her this morning!" Tea said irritably. "Oh! Now I know what's bugging you!" Joey said stupidly again. "You're jealous of Phoenix aren't you?!" That did it. Tea began to harden her eyes and ball her fists. "Oh shit, watch OUT! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Tristan yelled. *BAM! POW! PUNCH! WHACK!* in three seconds, Tea hit both Joey and Tristan. Then she loomed over Yugi, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "What about you smart guy?" She growled, getting huge and menacing. "You wanna comment too?" "N-n- o..." Yugi squeaked shrinking to the floor. Suddenly Phoenix arrived on the scene. "Hi guys. What's going on?" Then she noticed Joey and Tristan on the ground moaning. "Oh my goodness! What happened to these two? Were they beat up by a bully or something?" She said, placing both her hands on their shoulders. And, for a brief second, Yugi thought he saw a small flash of white dust. Suddenly, it vanished. Then Tristan and Joey started to stand up slowly. "Are you two all right? You both look like you got a severe beating from someone!" Phoenix said sounding worried. Joey and Tristan glanced at each other for a second, then Joey replied, "Nah, we just were running and tripped over each other, right Tristan?" "Yeah, no big." Tristan said with a small amount of anger in his eyes. Phoenix looked at them, checking to see if they had any other bruises. "Are you sure you're both alright?" She asked, concerned. They both nodded. "Well I just came up here to see if you guys wanted to sit with me at lunch. My sister is waiting in the courtyard. I thought we could all eat together." Phoenix said. "We'd love to. We just gotta wait for this line to speed up. But we'll meet you out there in about ten minutes." Yugi replied. (A/N: I could talk about how long the line was, but I'll just skip to the part where the "gang" heads down to eat with Phoenix.) "Oh! Good you're here!" Phoenix said happily. She nudged her sister to say something. "Hi" Blade replied. "So what was your name again?" Tea asked politely. "It's Blade." She replied quietly. "Oh, Phoenix, I've been meaning to ask you something..." Yugi started. Phoenix turned to Yugi and smiled. "Yes, what is it?" "Ummmm....I was wondering... What are those strange marks on your face? Are they tattoos?" Phoenix wasn't prepared for that question. Again, she looked over to Blade who stared with a look that could cut through stone. Everybody looked at both of them, with puzzled expressions. Then Phoenix turned to Yugi again, who was opening a cola. "Um, actually they are...birthmarks. Yeah, they're birthmarks. We were born with them." "Oh." Phoenix looked a little tense, so Yugi decided to change the subject. "Um, Blade I wanted to ask you something also." Blade slowly turned her head toward Yugi. Her ruby eyes flashed. Yugi gulped. "I uh....was um, just wondering why you...uh, wear a boy's outfit that's all." Blade rolled her eyes then quietly replied "Because I want to" "Blade!!" Phoenix growled, glaring at her. Again, Blade rolled her eyes and said "I just like boy's outfits better than the girls. I don't like girly stuff." Everyone looked at Phoenix for an explanation, which she gave them. "Blades' kinda a tomboy. She's never really worn a dress or a skirt. It's just the way she is. Pay no mind to it." Everyone nodded. Then Yugi cut in. "Oh hey guys, do you think we should introduce Phoenix and Blade into Duel Monsters?" Yugi said excitedly. "YEAH!" all of them said at once. "Um, excuse me, but what's Duel Monsters?" Phoenix asked puzzled. But she was relieved they had forgotten about her marks and talked about something else. "Yugi, bud, you were the one who came up with the idea, so you should be the sensei, since after all you are the best player!" Joey said while dipping his fries in ketchup. "Okay. Phoenix. I'll explain it to you. Basically it's this card game that lots of people are interested in now. What you do is you buy cards to collect a deck like mine see?" Yugi said pulling his deck out of his pocket. "Here, you can look at them." "Alright." Phoenix replied. As their hands met a small shock went through them. They both felt it, but neither said a word. However, once more Phoenix looked over at her sister and Blade looked up as well. They both stared at each other for a moment, and then looked away. Phoenix slowly shuffled through Yugi's deck. "What are all these numbers?" "These are the attack and defense points. Here, you pick one out of my hand and I'll explain it to you." Yugi said. "Okay." Phoenix said. As she touched the cards, again, Yugi noticed a small white light flash. Then it vanished. She slowly drew the unknown card. She turned it over. Everyone gasped. She had drawn the Summon Skull on her first try! "Whoa! If this was a match, you'd would have won it already!" Joey said excited. "Wow! Phoenix you drew my best card out of the whole deck!" Yugi said amazed. "Oh, I did? So I guess 2500 offense points is a high attack power?" Phoenix questioned. "Absolutely! And you also want to have a high defense power too, so that way if an opponent's monster has a lower attack power, then your monster will be able to withstand the attack. And it's vice-versa. If the monster you're attacking has a higher defense, then usually your attack won't hurt it. Are you getting all this?" Yugi asked, while pausing to sip his soda. "Yes. I understand what you're saying." Phoenix replied. "Oh and another thing, this game is based on what's called 'Life Points'. Each person starts out with 2000 in a match, and as each monster attacks and destroys one another, the Life Points start to go down. If one of the players runs out of Life Points or cards, then they lose the match. There are two modes you can have your monsters in; Offensive mode or Defensive mode. The Offensive mode is when you set the card in a regular position. However, when you're in Defense mode, you turn the card sideways like this. Yugi turned Summon Skull sideways to show Phoenix. "Phew. I know it's a lot to swallow, but I think you'll get it." Yugi said. "Oh, no. I understand everything you're saying. Please continue. This 'Duel Monsters' game sounds interesting." Phoenix replied with a smile. Yugi blushed slightly then continued. "Normally, you have a dueling board to set down your cards on. You can also set your monster face down when you draw it. OH! I also forgot to mention something else! The strategy to Duel Monsters isn't just attacking with creatures; the decks also should consist of 'Trap Cards' and 'Magic Cards'. When you draw these, they allow you to play tricks on the opponent to either destroy the monster, or benefit you in some way. And, another important thing, is to attack by the proper element." Phoenix's eyes widened. "Do you mean the four basic elements?! Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth?!" she asked excitedly. "Um, yeah. But there's not just the four. There's also dark and light. Phoenix's eyes widened. Yugi noted she seemed excited about the mentioning of the elements. "You should attack according to which monster is weak against what. For example, you would use my 'Summon Skull' against water types, since water conducts electricity. There are hundreds of different combos you can use. If you really pay attention to what you're doing, you can become the top duelist. Like Seto Kaiba." Yugi said with a bit hesitation, because of Joey's feelings. "Ah, don't remind me of that slimy, creepy jerk." Joey growled. Phoenix looked startled as she bit into an apple. "Joey! Geez man! You're scaring her being so nasty all of a sudden!" Tristan said annoyed. Joey sweat-dropped. Then he turned to Phoenix and said "Hey sorry if I freaked ya out Phoenix, its just Kaiba and I hate each other's guts." "JOEY!!" all the others shouted at once. "What?! Can't I at least be honest with her?! I mean, she'd find out sooner or later! Right?!" Everyone sighed. "Well, please Yugi, continue on, but honestly, who is Seto Kaiba?" Phoenix questioned. Yugi's face became serious. "I guess you could say Kaiba is my rival... He's one of the very BEST Duel Monsters competitors. He has three rare cards that NOBODY else has. And they're the most powerful too. They're called..." But before Yugi could finish Seto Kaiba replaced his sentence for him. "They're called the Blue-Eyes White-Dragon." Kaiba said looking at Phoenix. "You must be...Seto Kaiba, correct?" Phoenix asked in a quiet voice. Kaiba's eyes flickered. "And you are?" "Phoenix Morisato." She said, matching his look with one of her own. Suddenly Joey stood up. "What are you doin here Kaiba?!" he shouted. Kaiba sneered. "None of your business, dog. I guess you can't stand to see the man who defeated you in our last duel." Joey's face color then began to rise. "Care to repeat that comment, ya slime ball?!" Kaibas lip curled. "You heard me, dueling monkey. Why don't you go crawl back under your rock like the whimpering dog you are?" In lightning flash, Joey punched at Kaiba who dodged then elbowed Joey in the stomach causing him to bowl over. "HEY!! Kaiba, you creep! Why do you always have to pick on Joey?!" Tristan hollered with clenched fists. Kaiba then turned to face Tristan. "This idiot is so naïve, he doesn't know who he's dealing with." The rest of the gang stood up. "How can you be so cruel to Joey?!" Tea challenged Kaiba. Suddenly, Phoenix stood up. "Why do you all fight so horribly? IF you have differences, why not work them out instead of just shouting insults and hurting each other?!" she said with a shaky voice. The others suddenly stopped arguing and looked at her. Phoenix's green eyes shook a little. "Do you all have to fight over something so absurd, you can't even get along? Don't you see what you're all doing? You're hurting each other. For some stupid, idiotic grudge that no one should care about!!" she cried. Everyone except Kaiba exchanged guilty looks. Phoenix walked over to Joey's body and closed her eyes for a moment. Once more, Yugi saw a small flash. He was beginning to wonder if it was his imagination, or if maybe Phoenix...but his thoughts were interrupted by Joey's groan. Slowly, he stood up with Phoenix helping him to stand. "I'm sorry Joey." She whispered to him. Then she ran off. Blade followed shortly after. As she turned to go, she said, "You all should feel stupid. Even I don't get into useless fights with creeps like him" Blade gestured towards Kaiba. His eyes hardened, then he replied, "Stay out of this, kid. I don't feel sorry for what I did." "Then that's what separates you from the rest of us, Kaiba. We actually aren't hard-hearted like you. And by the way, I'm much older than you." She said with daggers in her voice. "Ah, don't waste your breath on this baka." Joey said snarling. Blade gave him a look then turned abruptly on her heel and went after her sister. 


	3. Sisterly Love

Ch.3: Sisterly Love  
  
Phoenix slowly climbed the stairs to the top of the school and sat down. //Why do humans have to be so cruel to each other?// she thought in her mind. Suddenly a voice replied in her head. //You know humans are scum. Always have been, always will be. They're all selfish and ignorant.// Blade sat down right next to Phoenix. Blade offered her a Kleenex. Phoenix thanked her, and then sighed a heavy sigh. Leaning on her sister's shoulder, Phoenix said quietly, "I don't think they're all selfish. I mean, that Yugi boy is really sweet. I sense the good in his friends. But that grudge that Joey has against Kaiba is really meaningless." Blade sighed too. "Honestly, I don't know what you see in humans. They're all the same. You shouldn't get upset just because there is actually confrontation and cruelty on Earth. It's everywhere. But I definitely sense power coming from that Yugi kid. I sense another power here as well. A darker presence, more powerful than Yugi's. Phoenix felt a little down. But she smoothed her feelings over with a question she had built up in her mind. "Um...Blade?" "Yeah?" "I've been wanting to ask you this for quite some time, but I never got around to it. Um....I.. was wondering,..." She said mumbling. "Well quit beating around the bush and tell me!" Blade said a bit irritated. Phoenix then took a deep breath. "I was wondering why.... You hate humans so much!" Blade was taken aback. She had never been asked something so secretive before. She sighed. Her sister wouldn't really understand. She couldn't tell her. Not yet.... "Phoenix, I don't mind telling you certain things but.... The human issue is very personal. I don't trust humans because... I just don't. You wouldn't understand anyway." She stood up as if to go away, but just closed her eyes. Phoenix felt a little hurt. She told Blade all of her hopes, fears, and dreams. She had NEVER hidden anything from Blade in her whole entire life. But telling Phoenix she didn't understand was just hurtful. Although Blade was 500 years older than her, Phoenix still didn't think it was fair that her sister didn't trust her. She wanted to stand up and scream at her sister, telling her she could understand almost anything, even her stupid grudge against humans. //No. I can't think like that.// she thought to herself. // I can't forget that she is my sister and that she is entitled to her own opinions, secretive or not. She's always looked out for me, ever since I was little. I can't change her mistrust, but it just...// she paused for a moment. "hurts" Phoenix whispered to herself. She looked up at Blade who still had her eyes closed and was thinking to herself. //I can't tell her. I know she's angry, but I just...cant. She wouldn't trust humans anymore than I do if I told her, and I'm the evil one!// Then Phoenix thought of something else. "Oh, Blade, um....I probably know the answer I'm going to get from this question, but...." Her voice trailed off weakly. Blade looked at her sister. "What is it Phoenix?! Just say it already." She said sighing. Phoenix looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. She took a deep breath. "Well, I've been thinking a little bit about...now. From the answer I got from you earlier, I don't even know if I should ask this of you, but I really want to make friends here." "Well, that's understandable, but what's the prob?" Blade asked. "I do really want to make friends, but I don't want... to keep any secrets from them either..." she said, her voice diminishing. Suddenly Blade realized what Phoenix was getting at. She felt anger and sadness at the same time. "Phoenix! You know we aren't supposed to tell anybody what we are! You ought to realize that by now!" Phoenix looked like she was going to cry. "Blade, just for once, I would like to have a friend whom I can confide in and that I can learn about. I'm not saying that you're not good company, but I need a human friend. Someone whom I can relate with, and talk to. I just feel....so alone." Blade looked at her sister, her eyes softening. She knew Phoenix wanted a friend, but humans were too much to ask for. She sighed. Blade knew that if she refused, it would be cruel...but the safety of her and her sister's lives could be at stake. "Phoenix...please try to understand that I don't want you NOT to make friends, it's just that..." she sat down beside her. "I know, you're concerned about our safety." Phoenix finished. "But, Blade, I, myself, would rather be at risk and have friends, then be safe and...alone all my life. It would just be....terrible." Blade felt crushed between her sister's feelings and their safety. She and Phoenix knew that if their secret were discovered by anyone untrustworthy, they would have to flee again. //All these years....// Blade thought. //We've run from all sorts of people who would enslave us and turn us into their specimens for studying. Why?// Blade's fists began to clench. // Why do we have to go through all this shit just because we're....different?!// She thought bitterly. At the same tine, Phoenix was thinking WHY nobody could be trusted. //We have had a hard life...// she thought to herself. //But I don't see why we can't at least make just ONE friend. True, we have been pursued most of our lives because of our powers, but still....// both girls were in silent introspection as they battled themselves and their pent-up feelings. They both felt like crying or having a fit. But they knew that would just be juvenile.  
  
Phoenix laid back against the wall and closed her eyes. // Maybe I should sing... // she thought. //Yes, that usually does help cheer me up. It is a little immature to rely on something like that, but it....just gives me a good feeling inside. Hopefully Blade won't mind. // Her voice was suddenly itching to sing, so she began. Her voice sounded everywhere, as if amplified. Blade's ruby eyes opened. She didn't expect her sister to sing. But she was glad, because she knew it was a good way for Phoenix to relieve stress. Blade looked below to the schoolyard. Every person had stopped what he or she were doing and were trying to source the beautiful voice.  
  
Both the girls sighed as they watched the birds go by and the clouds move ever so slowly and serenely. //You know, we do need to go back to class soon...// Blade thought to her sister. //I know. Just let me stay...a little bit longer...// Phoenix thought drowsily. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted as someone emerged from the back door of the roof. It was Ryou! They both sat up. Blade started scanning his identity. Blade was not pleased with the results and sent a warning to Phoenix who could also sense dark power. //PHOENIX! I sense a dark power within him!// //Yes, I know! I do too! // Phoenix thought back. //But...he is kinda cute...// //PHOENIX!!!// //Sorry// Ryou was surprised then got a little nervous. "Um.....I'm not interrupting anything, a-am I?" he asked in an embarrassed tone. Phoenix and Blade looked at each other for a second, then translated the phrase. They both stood up quickly, then scratched their heads and sweat-dropped. Phoenix spoke up. "Um, no, no you're not interrupting anything. It's not what it looks like, she's just my sister, and we were sitting up here thinking." Ryou looked relieved. "Well, I can leave if you want me to..." "OH Nonononono! Its okay!" Suddenly Blade gave her a look. //Um, Phoenix what do you think you're doing?!// //What? He seems nice enough...// //Are you that retarded?! There's such a phrase as 'Appearances can be deceiving' you know!// Ryou noticed they kept staring at each other. He sweat-dropped and scratched his head. But he did honestly think that the light-brown haired girl was pretty. Her green eyes reflected light and her hair shimmered in the sun like silk. She had a slender body and a kind face. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, but he knew that would be inappropriate for a greeting. Then Phoenix seemed to zone in again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. So what's your name? I'm Phoenix." She said with a kind smile. Ryou felt his cheeks grow hot. "I'm er, uh, R-Ryou" he said stammering. Blade rolled her eyes. She thought the way this guy looked, he should be used for a punching bag. Apparently, Phoenix heard it, and glared at her. Then she snapped to attention. "Well, Ryou, its nice to meet you. This," she said pointing at Blade, "Is my sister, Blade. She doesn't exactly talk much." She scanned him again, for thoughts and she got more than she asked for. /Wow. She sure is pretty. Those shining green eyes and that nice smile. Even her voice is pretty. But she probably already has a boyfriend./ Phoenix felt herself turn scarlet. She hadn't ever had such kind words spoken (or thought) to her. They both just stood in awkward silence for a minute too embarrassed to say anything when finally, Blade got tired of the silence and said "Well, are we gonna talk or just stand around like a bunch of morons?" Phoenix shot her a look again. Ryou was surprised. He hadn't heard the other one say a word. He grasped for something to say to Phoenix. Then he remembered the message Yugi had given him. "U-um... Phoenix, was it? Yugi was looking for you. He said that if I found you, I should apologize for him about Joey and Kaiba's fight, seeing how it upset you. He also said that they do fight a lot; so don't be surprised when they argue again, because it happens quite frequently. He's been looking for you, but I guess I'm... the one who...found you." Phoenix smiled at him. She couldn't grasp how he could be evil. He seemed too nice. But Blade on the other hand, wasn't about to let her guard down. She still sensed the evil. And it seemed to slowly be getting bigger. Again, she thought a warning to Phoenix. //Phoenix! The evil is rising in him, slowly but surely! Get ready to run if trouble starts! We can't afford for our identity to broken already!!// //NO! If he does have an evil spirit, then I want to help him! And he's a friend of Yugi! I won't just run away! Why would we be here if we aren't going to help people?!// She turned her head back to Ryou. "So I guess you're friends with Yugi huh? Cool! I am too! We just met today. I hope we'll become good friends!" Phoenix said smiling. Ryou turned scarlet. He felt a little tight in the stomach though. Perhaps it was nervousness, especially since this girl wasn't pressuring him to write his signature in lipstick like the other females who followed him around in packs. But something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. Again, he tried to think of something to say. "Err, do you come up here often?" /No dummy! That's not the right thing to say! She said she just transferred today, stupid!/ he thought to himself. Phoenix felt his nervousness and tried to soothe him with friendly words. "Well, this is the first time, but I'm going to come up here more often! How bout' you?" Ryou felt relieved. He thought that she was going to think he was a loser. "Well, I sometimes come up here to hide." Phoenix gave him a puzzled look. Then she got a thought from Blade. //See, I told you, this guy is probably only good for one thing: to beat the crap out of.// //BLADE!!!// Phoenix screeched in her mind. Blade sniggered. But she took it as her queue to shut up. She also felt her muscles tense up because of the evil that was practically overflowing from the boy's body. "Um...what I meant to say was that I come up here to escape from girls that are always following me and such. They often make me write my signature with their lipstick" Phoenix looked thoughtful for a moment, and then giggled. Ryou blushed, again...(A/N: Yeah, I know, too much blushing with guys. Well, if you were a guy and you saw Phoenix, you would too! She's pretty, sweet, has a good figure, and can sing. But don't think that she and Ryou are gonna be an item! He may like her, but when it comes to girls, he doesn't know what to say! ) "Wha- what's so funny?!" He asked, embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" she apologized, still laughing. "Its just that the idea of you running from a mob of girls doesn't surprise me!" Ryou thought about it, then starting laughing too. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It does sound kind of funny. Oh, and I also come up here to escape from bullies, too. Not that I wouldn't fight, but these guys are twice my size!" they both laughed and stared into each other's eyes. Blade knew if this kept up, she was going to puke. "Oh, I do believe I'm going to throw up..." she said in a sarcastic tone. "Blade..." Phoenix started turning around and shaking angrily. "We have a guest right now...." She said, obviously getting mad. Blade struggled to keep in a laugh. Her sister was a riot whenever she got mad. "Yeah, whatever..." Suddenly, her senses snapped to attention. There it went, the evil spirit...it was growing again! Her body tensed and her eyes hardened. Ryou felt it too, obviously. He shuddered. The evil yami was trying to escape! He traveled to the back of his mind. //THE POWER!// Bakura screeched. //I FEEL IT! THE POWER OF AN IMMORTAL! A DARK POWER LIKE MINE!!!// Ryou struggled to keep the barrier he had built in place. //No! Leave them alone! They're innocent girls!// //YOU CANT KEEP ME LOCKED UP FOREVER! AND WHEN I DO GET OUT, ILL SEEK OUT THAT POWER, AND KILL THE HOLDER! MUHAHAHAHA!!// NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ryou screamed, falling on his knees. Phoenix practically jumped three feet in the air. Blade brought out her sword with a slash. (A/N: Blade's usual weapon of choice is a gun, but she handles the Sword of Darkness better. Phoenix has her own spirit weapon as well) "I KNEW IT!!!" she yelled. "I TOLD YOU PHOENIX! NOW GET BACK!" "NO!!" Phoenix screamed and ran to help Ryou. She halted when she saw how bad he looked. He was gripping his head so hard his knuckles were white. His eyes had shrunk terribly, and he was sweating on the forehead. He let out another scream of anguish like that of a dying animal. "RYOU!!" she screamed tears running down her face. "Stay back Phoenix! He's trying to trick you!!" Blade shouted "NO! I have to help him!!" Ryou let out another cry, and then half screeched, half yelled "NO PHOENIX!! STAY BACK!!! AGHHHHHHH!! GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN!!! THE EVIL SPIRIT WILL ESCAPE!!! AGRHHHHHHHHH!!!" 


	4. Help Them!

Ch.4: Help them!  
  
Elsewhere, Yugi was walking, and suddenly his senses snapped. //Yugi. Something is happening// Yami suddenly said in his mind. //I know, but where?! And who?// //Ryou is in danger. The spirit inside of him is about to released!// //SHOOT! What else is happening?! Is Phoenix up there?!// //I'm afraid so. The girl could be killed if the yami is let out. This could get very ugly... // Yami replied. //WELL, WHAT CAN I DO?! AND WHERE ARE THEY?!// Yugi thought panicking. //YUGI!! CALM DOWN! They are on the rooftop of the school. We haven't got a lot of time! Release me, NOW!// Yugi knelt on the ground and groaned as Yami emerged. "Let's go, Yugi" Yami said, offering a hand to him. "R-right" Yugi said shakily. As they headed for the rooftop, they passed "the gang" "Hey! What gives? You two doin a race or somethin?" Joey hollered as Yami and Yugi ran right past them. Yugi hollered back, "Phoenix and Ryou are in trouble!" "WHAT?! PHOENIX IS IN TROUBLE?!?! Then I shall assist!" Joey said scrambling to run up the stairs. Tristan and Tea rolled their eyes then followed.  
  
On the roof, Blade suddenly got an idea. She looked for blood. //Damnit! There isn't any! Guess I'm gonna have to use my own.// She looked for something sharp. Duh. Her sword! She let go and used her telekinesis to direct it straight into one side of her arm and out the other, piercing right through the bone & marrow. (A/N: Yes, Blade does have the power of telekinesis, or moving things with one's mind. She has quite a few special abilities. By the way... Ouch.) Phoenix swerved just in time to see Blade covered in blood one minute, and then emerge as Shadow Dark the next. (A/N: Shadow Dark-The form of Blade when hit with blood or dark energy. Her body shape-shifts into a wolf completely covered in ash-black fur. When a wolf, she is ruthless. So, whenever hit with blood, hexes, or curses, Blade turns into Shadow Dark. Now back to the scheduled program ) Shadow Dark leapt over to Phoenix and bared her teeth at Ryou, who was still crying in pain and practically having a heart attack. "What the hell are you?!" Shadow Dark snarled. Without warning, Ryou's body became TWO sides. One side of him was the normal Ryou and the other half was Bakura. Then, the Millennium Ring appeared around Ryou's neck. The yami spoke first. "You dare to ask me whom I am? Fine." (snickers maliciously) "I am the Soul Stealer. Although Yugi tried to seal me off, I wasn't finished with him yet!" Phoenix was shocked. "Y-Yugi? What does he have to do with this?!" she demanded. (Again, more evil laughter) "MUHAHAHA!! Oh, you don't know do you? Yugi has special powers just like you do!" Phoenix gasped and Shadow Dark leapt for Bakura. "NO BLADE!! DON'T! YOU MIGHT HURT RYOU!" Phoenix screamed. But Shadow Dark was blown off by Bakura's force field. "HAHA!! YOU DIDN'T REALIZE I HAD A SHIELD WAITING, DID YOU SHADOW DARK?!" Shadow Dark then growled "How the hell do you know my name?!?!" He ignored Shadow Dark and instead swiveled to Phoenix. She felt the evil festering inside Bakura like a virus that drains energy. It gave her a vile feeling in her stomach. Finally, she couldn't stand the evil anymore. "I'M GOING TO PUT AN END TO THIS RIGHT NOW!" Phoenix said as her body began to glow. Suddenly, an angel floated out of Phoenix's back and landed right beside her. (A/N: Heaven's Beauty-Phoenix's angel. Features are amber eyes with white hair.) Then Phoenix drew from her back a shining bow and arrow. (ANOTHER A/N: Phoenix's spirit weapon is the Arrow of Light. Both the bow & the arrow are protected with white magic) She aimed it toward Bakura. The yami's eyes narrowed. Then Shadow Dark leapt up and was back at Phoenix's side in a flash. Phoenix mouthed a silent chant that covered her body briefly in feathers, and then formed her battle suit. "I wont let you hurt Ryou or my sister!" she challenged. The evil half of the Bakura smirked. "HA! IN ORDER TO GET RID OF ME, YOU'D HAVE TO DESTROY THE BOY TOO! DARE YOU STRIKE KNOWING THAT?!" Phoenix's hands shook slightly, altering her aim. The evil Bakura smiled coldly. Ryou knew Phoenix might hesitate, so he shouted to her "PHOENIX!! Don't let this evil being confuse you!! Get rid of him!!! I'd rather die than you and your...." (Looks at Shadow Dark for a moment) "And your sister get hurt! Don't falter to destroy me if it means destroying him!!" Phoenix looked like she was about to cry. Shadow Dark then grinned. "So be it..." she said. "NO! YOU CAN'T!!!" Phoenix screamed, tears flowing freely. The creature looked at her. Bakura took this distraction to attack Shadow Dark. He then threw a massive spell at her causing the wolf to fly into the fence and slide to the ground. Time seemed to slow down at that point. When Shadow Dark finally did hit the ground, Phoenix saw a trickle of blood slowly form from her mouth and eyes. It dripped down and stained her dark gray fur and the tile. Her crimson eyes seemed completely lifeless. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Phoenix screamed. She rushed over to Shadow Dark and touched her. She felt a weak pulse. Then she stood up with angry tears. Bakura smirked evilly. Phoenix's voice was full of anger and she shook as she spoke. "No....more....NO MORE!!!" she screamed. Then, suddenly the light symbol appeared on her forehead. Bakura screamed in pain as the light shone on his body (both). //Blade, I wont let you or Ryou die!!!// Phoenix thought. Rapidly, her bow and arrow changed to the Holy Staff then began to glow, covering her in light. (A/N: Holy Staff; Phoenix's white magic rod when she trances. It is able to draw out her unbelievable powers. She can summon an eidolon when she trances. An eidolon is a god or goddess that a magic user can summon. But Phoenix won't learn about eidolons until later) Shadow Dark's ruby eyes snapped open. She felt her sister's power surge. In fact, she could have felt it from miles away. Shadow Dark sat up to stop her sister and beat the spit out of Bakura. //That's it!! I've had it with you! I don't care if you're my sister's friend or not, if you're a pain in my ass, then you're gonna feel pain in yours!!!// Blade telepathically screeched at him. Phoenix's eyes began to radiate white. She slowly levitated off the ground, her staff turning into an orb of blinding light. Shadow Dark watched in amazement as well as Ryou/Evil Bakura. Then, the door banged open and out ran Yami & Yugi followed by Joey, Tea, and Tristan. "PHOENIX!! RYOU!!" Yugi yelled. But the first thing Yami saw was Shadow Dark. His eyes hardened. However, Yugi first saw Phoenix casting an enchantment and shining brightly. Then Shadow Dark looked Yami straight in the eye and said, "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU IDIOTS! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!" Joey gasped. "I-it...CAN TALK!!" he shouted. But Yugi focused on Phoenix and Ryou. The healing spell Phoenix held in her hands suddenly released and headed immediately for Ryou/Bakura. From the sudden positive energy flow Ryou/Bakura howled in anguish. "RYOUUUUUUUUU!!!" Yugi called out. The light then exploded in a brilliant blinding flash and everyone covered their eyes. Then, the light lessened and everyone saw Ryou blink once, twice, then fall to on the ground. Phoenix also fell, unconscious. Yugi and Tristan rushed over to Ryou's body. But before Yami or Joey could reach Phoenix, Shadow Dark had stepped over her body and was standing guard. She snarled. "Get out! NOW!" Joey freaked out and Yami's eyes glittered dangerously. "What do you want with her?" he asked in a quiet voice. "NONE OF YOUR STUPID BUSINESS NOW LEAVE BEFORE I RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Dark Shadow screeched. Yami's fists clenched and his body went stiff. "Get out of our way." He said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
In the meantime, Yugi and Tristan were trying to shake Ryou into conscious. A slow trickle of blood ran from his mouth, and he was bruised and scratched. His forehead also had a nasty gash. Yugi turned to Shadow Dark, angry. "WHY DID YOU HURT RYOU?!" he screamed at her. Shadow Dark spun quickly to him and snarled, "Don't toy with me, boy! I didn't even touch your friend! I was merely looking out for my sister..." and then stopped dead short and realized her mistake. Yami's eyes widened. "Who are you and what do you want with the girl?! And why do you say she is your sister?!" he demanded. Shadow Dark was silent. She still stood poised over Phoenix's body. She knew she needed to get her sister out of there, fast, or else they might discover who and what they were. She shook her head. No. They already knew they were both magic users. Maybe she should leave Phoenix with them....//NO!// she thought to herself. //I can't take that risk!// Her brain moved furiously, trying to come up with something to do. Her fur raised on her back. She opened up her mouth showing all her teeth. Joey, to this, yelped. Shadow Dark grinned deviously at his frightened reaction then turned to Yami who was still waiting for an answer. "Just leave her alone! If you think I'm going to eat her, then you really are stupid! I'm trying to protect her! Now take your friend and leave us be!" she growled. "I can't let you do that." Yami said to her. "She needs to go to the hospital. Can't you see how badly sick she is?" Shadow Dark growled in protest but looked down at Phoenix. Her sister's face was flushed, and her hair was matted to her face. She put a paw on her forehead. Shadow Dark gasped. Phoenix was burning up! How could she get a fever from casting a healing spell?! But...if she went to the hospital, then they'd find out she was different..."NO!" she snarled. "FORGET IT! She's coming with me! I can take her to someone who can heal her!" at that point, Joey said something. "Look, wolf, or whatever you are, I dunno what your problem is, but we're taking Phoenix and that's that!" however he squeaked when Shadow Dark turned her red eyes on him and showed her teeth again. Yami rolled his eyes. This argument was getting tiresome. He would be forceful, if he had to. "How do you know you can heal her? It looks like she has a fever. Not getting her treatment could cause it to turn into pneumonia. Is that what you want? I will take her from you, if necessary. Or you can give her to us, and if you truly are concerned, then you can come with us, and make sure she's alright." Shadow Dark's eyes narrowed. How dare he think that she didn't care about Phoenix! But...it seemed that...these people were really trying to help her sister. Maybe....NO! She couldn't risk it. Then the doctors would want to turn them into study specimens. She couldn't let that happen. Maybe she could just grab Phoenix and take her to Belldandy. (A/N: Those of you who know of 'Oh My Goddess!', this name should sound awfully familiar to you...) //Yes! That just might work!// she thought to herself. But how to distract the spirit..."I know what you are..." she growled at Yami. He was not surprised at this. "And I know what you are as well." He said calmly. "What am I then?" The third eye on his forehead flashed. "You're a creature of black magic, obviously. A dark spirit, or sorceress perhaps. No, you're a...Black Mage!" he said. Shadow Dark's red eyes narrowed. Then she laughed, exposing her teeth more to Joey who turned white as a sheet. "HA! You're very clever to put it that way, yami spirit, but you're only half right. Or shall I say, Ancient Pharaoh?!" Yami showed no emotion. But he was getting irritated at this non-stop argument. Finally, he decided he would just knock the Black Sprit Mage away. As quick as lightning, he formed a charter spell in his mind, and flung it at Shadow Dark. (A/N: Charter Spell; A form of rare magic that can only be used by certain magicians because of it's intense difficulty to master. There are hundreds of symbols one must learn in order to master the Charter. However, Black Magic users such as Blade cannot use the Charter) She was thrown harmlessly off the roof and onto a tree branch where she started cursing at Yami. Then she fired a hex spell at him, which he dodged. His expression dared her to try that again. But Shadow Dark was too tired to continue. The spell he shot at her had drained all her energy and magic. Plus, the beating she got from Bakura was not helping either. With her last energy spent, she collapsed on the tree branch and closed her eyes while breathing heavily. When Yami saw her make no move, he and Joey started toward the sickly Phoenix.  
  
Yami and Joey bent down and carefully picked Phoenix up. Yugi ran up to them as well to check her. Phoenix's eyes fluttered open slightly, and through her blurred vision saw Yami and Yugi separate. She felt herself sliding into darkness again, so she spoke quickly. "You're him...aren't you? You're the one I've been seeking." she whispered to Yami. He acknowledged her presence but was silent. Then she slipped into unconsciousness. Joey was hysterical. "Wh-wh-what HAPPENED TO HER?!" he fussed. "IS SHE OKAY?! She looks sick! I don't want anything to happen to her! Oh, why oh why oh why.." but was cut short when Tea came up and smacked him in the back of his head. "Would you quit being an idiot?! You're driving me crazy! I'm sure that once we get her to the doctor, she'll be fine! But quit being a basket case! Get a hold of yourself and help us carry Ryou! Yami has Phoenix, so everybody quit being stupid, and lets go!" Everybody looked at her strangely. They had never heard Tea get so irritated before, except when she had been around Mai in the beginning. Nor had they ever heard her make such precise decisions before. They then left the roof. 


	5. To The Hospital!

Ch.5: To The Hospital!  
  
Yami was silent as they headed down the stairs. He knew that the girl was some form of a White Mage, since she had cast a white magic spell. And, for some reason, she also felt very light to him. He looked at her face for a moment. He blushed ever so slightly. Yami felt his heart beat quicken for a moment. As sick as she looked, Phoenix was still beautiful. She had long, gorgeous lashes and her lips produced a small shine from her lipstick. It was then that Yami realized he was being ridiculous and quickened his pace. The others had to struggle a bit to keep up. //How can I think of such absurd things when someone's life is in danger? But I sense a light power from her. When she cast that healing spell, only holders of white magic can create such a charter spell without killing themselves. This girl must truly be a powerful being. I hope she is a good mage.// he shook his head in dismay. //What am I saying? Of course she must be a good sorceress if she was able to rip the evil from Ryou. But who was the wolf?// he analyzed it for a moment, and then realized. //Wait a minute! The black mage said that the girl was her sister. So, could that mean?!...// However, his thought was cut short as Ryou moaned in the background. He turned slowly, so he wouldn't fall. The others had apparently stopped too. Ryou was muttering something and everyone leaned in closely to try and hear. "W-white ma-gic. V-very p-power-ful. N-not an or-dinary g-girl. " Ryou then wretched and passed out again. Suddenly Tea said "Wait! How are we gonna check these two out of school?! It's not even time to go yet! Yugi looked at his watch. "Oh man! Its already 3! School is over already! I didn't even hear the bell ring!" Then Yugi stared at Yami. //Yami, do we have a lot of time on Ryou's part?// //No, Yugi, I'm afraid not. The yami spirit being ripped from his body caused him great pain. The girl's temperature is rising. If we don't get her to a hospital for treatment, she can and may die.// Yugi gasped. He couldn't bear thinking that either of them could die. It was at that point that he decided he would save them, no matter what it took. But then he realized a problem. //Yami, how are we gonna get to the hospital?! We don't have any way to get there!// //It's okay Yugi. I think our luck is about to get better.// With those words spoken, Yami suddenly bumped into Kaiba. He swiftly turned around about to give crap to whoever ran into him. Then his sapphire blue eyes fell on Yami and the others. He especially took note of the fact that Yami was carrying one of the new transfer students, and the others were carrying Ryou. Both of them looked in pretty bad shape. Kaiba raised an eyebrow then spoke. "What seems to be the problem here?" Yami seemed to relax a bit. "Long story, (A/N: No kidding! It's taken me 3 freakin months to write this stupid thing!) but we need to use your car." Kaiba's eyes hardened into the steel for a moment then subsided. "What do you need my limo for?" Yami looked in a bit of a hurry, he noted. The others had just come down the stairs and were staring at Kaiba while trying to support Ryou. Again, Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Please, Kaiba. These two are dying and we need to get to a hospital to ensure their lives. I ask this of you as a respectable friend." Kaiba sighed. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew Yami certainly wasn't his friend. Although he was in debt to Yugi for saving his and his little brothers, (Mokuba) souls from Pegasus and countless other times. "Alright. I was just about to leave. Hurry up." Then he turned swiftly on his heel, his jacket flowing behind him. Yami walked up to the others. They all had the same look on their faces that said, 'What did Kaiba want?' Yami quickly spoke. "I just talked to Kaiba. He'll take us to the hospital, but we must hurry." Everyone looked relieved. That being said, they all jogged out to the parking lot where Kaiba was patiently waiting. "Get in, all of you." He said quietly. He shot a cold look at Joey, who didn't say anything, because he didn't want to mess up their favor. The others silently thanked him, then climbed in. Kaiba leaned toward the driver. "Change of plans. We're heading to the hospital." "Yes Mr. Kaiba. Right away." Yami carefully laid Phoenix down on one of the side seats and looked around for a cloth. He felt her forehead and snatched his hand away quickly. She felt like she was on fire! "Kaiba, please hurry. She's burning up terribly. She must be at least 107 degrees." Kaiba looked at him for a moment, then his eyes fell on Phoenix. "Hey, isn't that the girl that sat with you today? She ran off when this moron and I started fighting." Joey looked furious. "Kaiba you are really pushing my limit, but since you're doin us a favor, I'm not gonna say anything." He spat. Kaiba gave him a cold stare and turned his nose up. Yugi, sensing bad vibes, turned to Kaiba. "So, Kaiba...why did you let us come?" Kaiba turned his sapphire gaze on Yugi with a bit of respect. "You helped me before Yugi. I am in debt. I have never liked being in debt, but you saved mine and Mokuba's skins several times." Yugi nodded curtly. He remembered when he battled Pegasus for their souls. Kaiba then asked another question. "If she's here then where's her sister? You know, the other brunette?" Yami noticed that too. Suddenly, it hit him! The wolf! The wolf had said, 'her sister' so it must be Blade! //So, she has the power to shape-shift. Interesting. I'd better watch out for her. I have a feeling she and I will meet again. I should probably let Yugi know.// Yami then focused his thought to his counterpart. //Yugi.// The teen jumped from the sudden message. He looked in Yami's direction. //What is it?// //Do you know who the wolf was?// //Not exactly, but now that Kaiba mentioned it, could it be...?// Yugi questioned. Yami nodded and responded //Blade// Yugi's eyes lit up. //Of course! That would fit with the part where she said 'my sister'! I should have thought of that earlier! So then I guess she must not be normal either...// //Be careful around her Yugi. She reeks of Wild Magic. Mages like her can cast hexes and death spells.// Yugi didn't respond. He then turned his attention to Tea who had Ryou's head in her lap. She turned her blue- eyed gaze on him with a worried look. Yugi crawled over to reassure her. She looked at him through teary eyes. "Yugi, what if Ryou doesn't make it? What if Phoenix doesn't make it? What if....they both..." but she couldn't finish as she let out a choked sob. Yugi put his arms around her, and said to her quietly, "Tea, its gonna be okay. We're on our way right now. We'll be there shortly and we can get Ryou and Phoenix treated. But you can't stop believing in them. If you do, they wont be strong enough to fight this." Tea raised her head, her blue eyes shiny and wet. Then she put on a small smile. "You're right. We can't give up hope yet. We just have to keep hoping....and praying." In the meantime, Yami searched for a rag to put on Phoenix's head. Not finding one, he became frustrated and ripped a corner off his coat. Then he went over to Kaiba who looked lost in thought. Kaiba jumped a little when Yami spoke to him. "Do you have any water?" Kaiba looked at him blankly. Then he saw the cloth in Yami's hand. He then pressed a remote, and a small cooler opened in the corner with bottles of water & wine stored. He reached over and grabbed a water bottle. He tossed it to Yami who nodded in thanks and crawled over to Phoenix who was still out of it, and looking worse by the minute. Her face was flushed but the rest of her skin was pale, and her hair was soaked from her body heat. At the same time, she was shivering perpetually. "Joey, come here and help me" Yami called over. Joey scrambled over and threw off his jacket, which he laid under Phoenix's head. Yami lifted her head up carefully and opened the water, which he poured on the torn cloth. He then placed it on Phoenix's head. Joey then looked at Yami with a worried look on his face and didn't notice Tristan come up behind him and place his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man I know you liked her, but don't give up. We'll probably be there in ten minutes." Joey was silent. He then reached down and grasped Phoenix's hand. It was pale and hot. He lowered his head so no one could see his blurred eyes. At this point, Yami gave Tristan a look that said he should leave the two of them alone. Tristan nodded, then crawled over to where the others were and started whispering to Yugi and Tea. Yami sat quietly trying to read the expression on Joey's face then sighed. He hoped Phoenix and Ryou would hold out. Then he wetted the cloth again and re-applied it to Phoenix's head. Without warning, her eyes snapped open. Yami gasped and Joey nearly fell backwards. Phoenix's eyes glowed white and she suddenly levitated off the seat with a hard jerk. Kaiba stood up (or half stooped). Tea, Yugi, and Tristan stopped their conversation and their jaws dropped. Joey cursed loudly and Yami's eyes narrowed. The pearl around Phoenix's neck suddenly began to radiate, blinding everybody for a moment. Then her clothes suddenly began to shred away. Yami turned Joey's head around, and averted his gaze elsewhere. Kaiba put his head in his hands from embarrassment, and Tea covered Tristan and Yugi's eyes. Then feathers surrounded Phoenix and formed normal clothes taking place of her slightly torn and incredibly soaked battle suit. Her pearl was still glowing and was tugging from her neck. Yami's eyes flickered. He then untied the pearl from around Phoenix's neck. Now free, the pearl shot through the glass causing Kaiba to swear and glare at Yami who also gave him a look then shrugged. Then, in one quick motion, Phoenix fell to the floor of the limo; her eyes restored to their bright green and shut. Everyone looked at each other with puzzled and paranoid looks. Finally Yami spoke up. "Her pearl is calling someone. It will probably bring her sister right to us." Everyone nodded, absent-minded, still staring at Phoenix's body. Yami's body tensed. This was not going to be an easy day. 


	6. Where Is She?

Ch. 6: Where Is She?  
  
When they finally did reach the hospital, everybody climbed out shakily and tired. Yami stepped out holding Phoenix followed by Joey and then the others followed carrying Ryou. Kaiba followed shortly after, walking swiftly ahead of them in quick strides of his coat. They all then ran up to the counter where a young woman was typing something. Without looking up, she said in a flat tone "Please sit in the lobby and sign in." "I want to see the doctor now. It's an emergency" Kaiba demanded, his tone also a no- nonsense type. The nurse looked up startled then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you're Seto Kaiba aren't you?" Then she noticed the others standing behind him. Her eyes fell on Ryou and Phoenix. She gasped. "I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't realize this was an emergency." Kaiba still had a stone cold stare. The receptionist then called down the hall and a doctor came out. The doctor then noticed Ryou and Phoenix immediately. "I need help in here NOW!" he shouted loud enough for the whole hospital to hear. In a flash, some nurses appeared with two rolling stretchers. Yami laid down Phoenix on one, and the others laid down Ryou. The doctor then started asking quick questions. And one of the first ones was "What happened to these two? The boy looks like he fell down a cliff" Then he noticed how flushed Phoenix was and he went white. "I need some over-heating treatment NOW!" he shouted, and again, two more doctors appeared. This time they started to rush Phoenix to the emergency room. Yami and the others had to run to keep up. They then watched as one of doctors began to take her temperature and swore loudly. First, one rushed out and came back with several bags of ice. Then, they covered Phoenix's body in ice and injected her arm with an IV bag. Next, they scanned her body with a heart monitor, showing a very weak pulse. One of the doctors came out looking grim-faced. "I don't know if she'll make it. She needs a special treatment for her case. She's got a very rare virus called dermohypen burn-up. (A/N: There is no such thing as this disease, I made it up, so don't say it doesn't exist cuz I know it doesn't!!) No one spoke. Finally Yugi asked what it was. "Its a disease that quickly heats up your skin causing it to feel like fire, and giving you all symptoms of a fever plus," he said in a shaky voice, "it kills all your blood cells in your body. Her immune system will basically die. It's a deadly disease, similar to AIDS. Then she can't fight anything off. It's a very rare disease and I have never seen a case this bad. Only about 3 people in every thousand inherit it. I'm amazed this hasn't happened before." Tea covered her mouth with her hands. Joey just stared dumb- founded, and the others were silent. Then Yugi spoke up. "There's gotta be something you can do! She's our friend! We can't just let her die!" Then Joey spoke. "YEAH! That's right! I haven't even had a date with this chic yet! She can't die!" The doctor nodded solemnly. "There is a medicine that can cure her...." He said slowly. Everyone snapped to attention. "Unfortunately, the antidote is very expensive. Probably out of your kid's range" he said shaking his head sadly. Then Kaiba did an amazing thing. "How much?" he asked in a flat tone. Everyone swiveled to stare at him. Kaiba glanced down at Yugi for a second, and then turned back to the doctor who was rubbing his glasses. "Are you sure kid? It's a lot of money..." "Just name the price!" Kaiba snarled. The doctor looked up surprised. "It costs fifteen-thousand." Tea had to keep from sobbing. Yugi looked at Joey. Joey then replied, "I'm sorry Yugi. I spent all the money to fix Serenity's eyes. I'm really sorry." Yugi looked down, about to cry. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. Then Yugi noticed something. Kaiba had snatched something out of his pocket and was writing quickly. He moved to the right a little to see. He saw Kaiba writing in a checkbook! Kaiba then shoved the check into the doctor's hand. The doctor arranged his glasses and his eyes grew huge. "I believe we have a deal." Kaiba said in a cold voice. Yami felt his breath stop for a moment. The doctor then nodded curtly and rushed back into the emergency room where they were working on Phoenix who was now in a hospital shirt. Her breathing looked labored and whole body was shaking. Yugi walked up to the window and put his hand against it. //Please, Phoenix. Don't die. You're our friend...We haven't even known you for a whole day and already your life seems to be slipping away, like an hourglass...// He lowered his head and touched his face. He felt tears there. How could he cry without knowing? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tea smiling through her tears. She leaned down towards his face and whispered, "Don't give up Yugi. Remember? You told me that on the way here and I believed you. I'm not going to give up hope for her. Are you?" Yugi looked at her through blurred eyes and forced a smile. "No, I won't give up on her..." he whispered back. Yami felt himself smile. Yugi always seemed to come through in a crisis. He was strong in spirit, as well as in heart. He loved him like a son, and felt proud whenever Yugi conquered his troubles. Just then, another doctor came around the corner and asked if the "white-haired kid" was with them. They all nodded and followed the doctor. He led them right to a hospital room where Ryou lay. His forehead was covered in bandages and he had a splint on his arm. He had a slow but steady heartbeat, and the doctors bustled in and out of the room every few minutes checking on him. The others stood in the window, watching Ryou's chest rise and fall slowly. Yugi wanted to see him, to talk to him so badly. Surprisingly, the doctor that had led them there came up to him and said, "You can go in if you like. He seems to be okay now that we've treated him. What was his name?" "Ryou..." Yugi replied. The doctor nodded then opened the door. He gestured to Yugi. "Only one person should be in here. So I guess you should start. I'll have to write down his name. Are his parents anywhere nearby?" Yugi shook his head. "No, his mother died, and his dad is an archaeologist. He's in Great Britain right now." The doctor nodded, then rushed off as his beeper signaled.  
  
Yugi slowly walked into Ryou's room and saw how weak he looked. Ryou's skin was very pale and his hands were bandaged. His eyes fluttered open slowly as Yugi approached the bed. He smiled stiffly. "Hey, Yugi. How are you?" "Hey, I'm supposed to ask you that since you're the one in bandages." Ryou let out a small laugh. He turned his gaze to the others outside. "So, everyone's here I guess..." "Yeah" said Yugi. They both were beating around the bush and knew it. Finally Yugi spoke up. "So, uh, how are you feeling?" "Well, I feel better now that they gave me some pain killers. But I do believe my body had seen better days." Yugi tried to smile. His friend looked so weak, clinging onto his life. He wanted to tell Ryou not to die on him, that he needed him. Ryou, sensing trouble with Yugi tried to comfort him. "Hey now, don't be so uptight. I'll live, I can guarantee that. I fight on, no matter what. Besides, this has happened plenty of times before. Its just a little harsher." Yugi nodded blankly. He felt a little better since Ryou wasn't giving up. //But, if it happens again, how much worse will it be? Ryou barely survived. What if it kills him next time?// He shuddered at the thought. Then Ryou remembered about Phoenix. "Yugi, how's Phoenix?" he asked weakly. From Yugi's grim expression, it looked like she wasn't doing well. "She's.... in intensive care right now, Ryou. We don't know if she'll make it. She's got a fever that's at its peak." he had to restrain himself from becoming emotional. Ryou was then very concerned. "What happened to her?! I mean, I thought that she would be okay but..." his voice trailed off as he thought of how pretty she had been. And how kind and her voice....He sighed with happiness of the memory. He had heard her song coming up the stairs. Ryou knew he hadn't ever heard a more beautiful voice sing like that ever. Yugi looked at him. //So, Ryou is in love with her too. I'm not sure how Yami feels, but I know Joey has the same feelings also.// He lowered his head so Ryou wouldn't see the sad look on his face. Not just for Phoenix, but for his friend and everything else. Then Ryou did the most unexpected thing. He struggled out of the bed. Yugi jumped up in surprise. "Ryou what are you doing?!" "I'm going to see how Phoenix is. She saved my life. I want to at least help." The teen had a determined look on his face that said 'I'm going to visit her, and nobody can stop me'. Yugi stared in dismay. "Ryou are you nuts?! You can hardly even sit up, much less walk around in this maze of a hospital! I won't let you! Besides, how can you help her?!" He made a move to stop him, but Ryou stared at him with his brown eyes. Yugi found himself frozen. He just couldn't stop Bakura, or anybody else for that matter. Exasperated, he handed Ryou some crutches since he had twisted his ankle. Ryou nodded in thanks then pulled the IV from his arm with a quick jerk. He winced in pain but kept on. The others stared in amazement and wonder. They rushed to the door and asked what was going on. Yugi answered for them. "Ryou wants to visit Phoenix to see how she's doing. I can't really stop him, so I guess we should all go together...." He said weakly, his voice trailing off. The others looked sympathetic for Yugi and looked at Ryou like he was crazy. But relentless of the stares, Ryou started out. Yugi walked slowly in front of him, so he could guide him to the Emergency room. He didn't even know where he was going, but he just walked. Soon, they came upon the sunlit room that Phoenix was in earlier. As Yugi approached it, he gasped. He ran up to the viewing window. Phoenix was gone! Then he noticed a window open on the opposite side of the room. Ryou limped up behind him and peered in. The others jogged in shortly. They all turned to Yugi with questioning looks on their faces. "Where's Phoenix?" Ryou asked. "Are we at the right room?" "Yes..." Yugi said bewildered. "Well WHERE IS SHE?!" Joey exploded. Followed by Joey's outburst, a doctor rushed up with a worried look on his face. "Where's the girl? Do you know where she went? We found something odd about her blood. Not only is it rare, but also the brain's concentration waves are at an incredible percentage. We'd like to ask her a few questions about herself. Do you know where she is?" Without waiting for an answer, he flung open the door and rushed in followed by everyone else. All looked for any signs that she had been taken elsewhere. Then Yugi remembered the open window. He pulled Yami away from the others. "Do you think she climbed out of the open window?" he whispered to Yami. He also noted that he looked a bit aggravated. "No....she didn't just climb out." He finally spoke, his voice low and angry. Yugi looked at him, puzzled. "Blade was here. She came in and took her." Yami said, quite simply. "What?! Why?!" by now the others had come over and were listening to the conversation. The doctor quickly left to inform the other surgeons. "She left a trail of breadcrumbs. I can tell." The others looked at him curiously as he walked over to the window. Then he pointed at the sill. Yugi peered in closer, but saw nothing. "You can't see it can you, Yugi?" Yami asked grimly. Yugi shook his head. He didn't know what he was supposed to see. Yami then mouthed a charter spell at touched two fingers to Yugi's forehead. He looked at the window again and saw...black dust! He was shocked. His vision was black and white, and he could see black magic remains on the sill, floor, and on the bed where Phoenix had lain. He closed his eyes to return his vision to normal. He had also taken note of clumps of black blood combined with fur on the floor. But when he opened his eyes, the dust & blood were gone. Yugi looked at Yami who looked lost in thought. Then he shook his head and zoned in again. "I'm sorry Yugi. I tried to sense them, but something is either blocking my aura, or they are too far away to sense." Yugi felt like he was going to cry. Phoenix was taken from the one area that guaranteed her survival and had been rushed off to some unknown place where she could die. Yugi felt his head beginning to heavy. The more he thought about it the more his head began to hurt. He suddenly fell to the floor clutching his head in agony. Yami noticed this and shook his shoulders. "Yugi, what's wrong?! Answer me!" "Ohhhhhhh.... my head. It hurts!" Then his vision became blurry. He could hear Yami hollering at him faintly in the background. 


	7. A Visiting Spirit

Ch.7: A Visiting Spirit  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself in an unknown area. Then he looked down and panicked. Yugi was floating! But he didn't fall. Excited and paranoid at the same time, he floated a little higher and began to test his flying ability. Yugi flew over some cherry blossom trees and flew into the sky. Soaring among the birds he saw some odd forms around the area. Moving closer to inspect, he found exactly what he was here for. Trails of black dust littered the sky. Yugi followed the trail, wondering if Blade could also fly. But he brushed the question aside and began to follow the trail. Eventually he came upon a tidy apartment building. Seeing that the trail ended here, he guessed this was where Blade was. Then he remembered what Phoenix had said earlier. She had said that her parents lived in some complexes. He also noticed when he had followed Blade's trail that it definitely reeked of Wild Magic. It smelled of smoke and blood which made his eyes water. Yugi swooped in for a closer look. He then noticed that the magic stopped at an apartment on the top of the building. He floated in front of the glass doors and peered in. Inside, he saw a neatly arranged home. There were several figures sitting on the couch & floor. No one seemed to notice him, so he carefully floated through the glass doors and landed on the soft carpet. Yugi listened to what the people were saying. But then he noticed someone lying on the floor. Phoenix! He wanted to go up to her and scream if she was alright and shake the life back into her. But with much effort, he was able to restrain his feelings and listened more to the conversation. A woman was sitting on the couch that looked identical to Phoenix but looked older and different markings were on her face. She had a solemn look on her face. "Blade..." she began. Yugi frantically looked around the room for her. Just now looking up, he saw Blade hanging off the ceiling. Yugi cried out, startled, and then clapped his hand over his mouth. But nobody heard his sudden outburst, so he continued to listen carefully. "Blade, you should know better to fly here! What if someone saw you? Especially on a broomstick! Almost anybody can see that!" Blade looked a little sheepish. Yugi then saw the broomstick in the corner and wondered if Blade was a witch. But he pushed the question to the back of his mind and returned to the conversation. He also noticed a young man with short, black spiky hair who also looked a bit disgruntled. "Please, Blade. You have to take precautions next time. We know you were only trying to help your sister, but you have to keep a low profile on your magic. There are plenty of other sorcerers out there who would love to kill you and steal your power." Blade's expression was unreadable. Yugi then noticed that she was holding something shiny in her hands. He went a little closer to inspect. Phoenix's pearl!! The jewel must have somehow reached her and brought her to Phoenix! //So that's what happened! The pearl led Blade to Phoenix and then Blade took Phoenix to her parents!// Finally, Blade spoke in a low voice. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry. I really am, but this was an emergency! Phoenix had been taken to the hospital against my will, and the doctors were going to scan her! I had to get her out of there fast for fear of our secret discovered!" The woman had to avoid a startled cry and the father shook his head disappointed. The man tried to comfort the woman. "Now, Belldandy, don't get upset...True, she did take a risk, but the trouble she AVOIDED is worth doing so." The woman looked at him, generally concerned. Then she turned her gaze back to Blade who was still floating upside down, but no longer had her feet on the roof. (A/N: I know some of the stuff I detail is useless, but I'm just trying to give my readers a good visual description of the scene, so pleez don't get mad if some of the stuff I write bores you!) The woman called Belldandy sighed. Then Yugi heard a small chime and watched the woman get up from the couch and head toward the kitchen. Blade looked a bit ashamed but still grim nonetheless. She stole a look at her sister who was sleeping peacefully on the floor, the flush gone from her face. Yugi then thought of something. //Wait a minute here! If Phoenix has healing powers then why didn't Blade just heal her and take her home instead of bringing her here?// Then he remembered something else that Blade had said when she was a wolf. She had said "I can't heal her, but I know someone who can!" //Well, why couldn't Blade heal her? Is it because she doesn't have the power to do so? Maybe I can find out!// Yugi floated for a bit longer, thinking of possible answers. And also thinking of what Phoenix and Blade really were. Obviously not human. Suddenly, he felt a violent jolt go through him. He heard distant voices. //Uh....I guess it's time to go...// he thought to himself. But, right before he left, he leaned down far enough to slightly kiss Phoenix on her soft cheek. He turned incredibly scarlet. Then he shot out of the building and into the sky where he closed his eyes and searched his way back to real life. 


	8. Yikes!

Ch.8: Yikes!  
  
Yugi let out a big gasp. He was breathing again. His vision was a little blurry and had to wipe his eyes on his sleeve before he could see again. The others were staring at him, worried but relieved. He slowly lifted himself up off Phoenix's hospital bed and looked for Yami, who was leaning on the wall in the corner glaring at him. "What?!" he asked, not liking the look on Yami's face. Finally, Yami exploded. "You IDIOT! I can't believe you risked yourself like that! Don't you know it's not safe to let your spirit leave your body?! You could've died!!" Furious and emotional, Yami stomped out and walked briskly beyond the room where he disappeared. Yugi shook his head. Joey was sitting with the front of his body to the back of a chair. "Geez, man, you had us worried there..." "Sorry to scare you guys" Yugi replied to everyone. Tea and Ryou were sitting on another bed, Tristan was standing and looking out the window, and Kaiba was outside the door talking on a cell phone. Yugi sighed. Everyone looked so grim. He decided he should tell them what he saw. He called over the others and they walked over. He explained about flying in the air and seeing Blade's trail. About how he followed it to their parent's house and also saw Phoenix and Blade. The others listened with interest, their eyes growing wider with each passing sentence. By the end, they couldn't believe it. He decided maybe he should relay the info to Yami. Tapping into his telepathy, he searched for Yami's attention but only had doors slammed in his face. Then he mustered up all his power and shouted at him. //YAMI! STOP THIS!// //I have nothing to say to you.// Yami's voice growled like Blade's did. Yugi then tried again. //C'MON YAMI! Quit being so angry! What did I do anyway?!// However, he got more of the answer he expected. Yami was in the room in a flash and marched up to Yugi turning red with fury. Joey dived out of the way. He didn't want to be caught in the hurricane. Yugi almost shrunk back. He had never seen Yami so angry before. And when Yami spoke, his voice was full of daggers. "SO, you want to know why I'm angry at you?! It SHOULD BE obvious!! Fine, I'll tell you!" He then closed his eyes and transported Yugi and himself to the Shadow Realm. There, he exploded at Yugi, who fell on his back he was so startled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING SO DAMN STUPID! HERE'S WHY IM ANGRY! IT'S BECAUSE WHEN YOUR SOUL LEFT YOUR BODY, YOUR HEART STOPPED BEATING! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!" Yugi tried to crawl away, but was grabbed by the shoulders and shook roughly by Yami. "YUGI, IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL DO MUCH MORE THAN HARSHLY CORRECT YOU!! I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!!" Yugi had a headache. He rubbed his temples then explained what he saw. Yami held him up by the back collar of his jacket. "Yami, c'mon! That whole trip wasn't for nothing! I found out where Phoenix & Blade are! We can go confront 'em and demand to know what they are!" He said in a weak voice because of the pressure on his throat. Yami glared knives at him but was silent. Then Yami almost dropped him, but instead thought otherwise and set Yugi down as gently as he could manage in his fury. Yami then made a charter spell, which brought them back to the Mortal Realm. Yugi gasped and scrambled to get behind Joey who was staring at Yami with a questioning look. He was about to say something, but Yugi beat him to it. "JOEY! He went mad in the Shadow Realm! And I'm not just speaking figuratively, I mean LITERALLY! I think he's still got his pharaoh- like fury!" he practically disappeared behind Joey's back. Joey glared at Yami who returned the look. "Hey, what's the big idea?! Yugi looks like he's about to have a seizure! WHAD YOU DO TO 'EM?!!" Yami gave the angry Joey a cool look then explained he was ensuring the incident with Yugi leaving his body wouldn't happen again. Finally, Tea got sick of the ridiculous arguing. "Okay, everybody! I'm getting bored with this fight over something so idiotic! Yami, don't pick on Yugi! Joey, don't get so upset! Yugi! Quit being scared! And Kaiba!..." She said as she walked over to him and yanked the phone out of his hand. "Get your rear in gear! We have to find Phoenix and question her!" Kaiba growled in protest, but said nothing. So....everyone ended up trudging down the stairs of the hospital. They signed Ryou out and left swiftly. And Yugi made sure he was far away from Yami as possible. 


	9. Meet The Parents

Ch.9: Meet The Parents  
  
They all climbed in the limo and headed for the building that Yugi had described. Unfortunately, it took quite some time, considering Yugi didn't read the street signs or anything. So, they all ended up driving around for two hours arguing about where the building was, swearing when they took the wrong turn, and driving the chauffer insane. At last, they reached the building. Tired, irritable, and cranky, the gang filed out and headed for the top floor. (Atleast Yugi could remember the room number...) Yugi was thinking carefully about how he should ask Phoenix who and what she was. His heart skipped a beat when he rang the doorbell to the apartment. A voice on the other side said, "One moment please." The others came up behind him as the woman called Belldandy answered the door. "Oh my, kids. What can I do for you?" She said politely. Yugi got his speech ready. "Um, ma'am we were wondering if you were the parents of Phoenix & Blade Morisato. We're their friends from school, and we thought that maybe Phoenix might be here, since she left the hospital." Belldandy's eyes widened. Then she said quickly "I'm sorry. We don't know anybody by that name. I'm afraid you came to the wrong place." She was about to close the door when the young man came to it. "Belldandy, who's at the door?" he called. "N-nobody dear. Just some kids with the wrong address" He came to the door. His eyes were kind and he had black hair with a goatee. "Are you kids lost or something?" he asked with a smile. "No, we came here to see Phoenix. We know she's your daughter, Mr. Morisato" The man froze in place. If he had any emotion, he didn't show it. Then Belldandy told him they were friends from school. The others waited, faking patience. Then, the man replied "Well, I guess you found us out. But honestly, they aren't here right now. They went back home. But, what do you want with them?" he asked eyeing them with suspicion. "Um, well were supposed to study together tonight, but Phoenix had an accident and we were wondering if she was here." Yugi explained. The man thought for a minute, then asked them to come in. They all filed in slowly, marveling at the beautiful decorations. Belldandy was at the kitchen fixing tea. "Belldandy, honey, could you fix some more tea for our young guests?" "Y-yes Keichi" The man ushered everyone into the main room, where half sat on the couch, and the other half on the carpet. The others stared at Keichi, who was evaluating on what to tell them. Finally, he spoke. "I'm sorry about my wife. She is afraid of outsiders that come seeking our children." The others nodded unconsciously, urging him to continue on. "Our girls are...well...special. If you know what I mean." Keichi said. Yugi nodded in agreement then popped a question. "Um, well...what we were all wondering, is WHAT is Phoenix, not who she is. I mean, we really like her and everything. She's really nice but..." Keichi took a deep breath. "We're not even sure OURSLEVES what type of being she is. But, all we DO know is that she is very gifted. She got it from my wife, Belldandy. She's a magic-user also." The others turned to look at Belldandy in amazement as she began to serve tea. Then she sat next to Keichi and continued. "As children, they seemed normal enough. They both liked regular kids and healthy activities. But, as they got older, they started showing magic signs. I suppose friends would find out sooner or later that Phoenix AND Blade had special abilities. They each have two types of magic. Phoenix has Charter magic and Blade has, well....Wild Magic. It can't be controlled by anyone except her. As for Phoenix, her powers have laws. The Charter that she bears are very holy gifts. But more commonly known as White Magic." She stood up quickly, tears forming in her eyes. She knelt down by Yugi and grasped his hand. "Please, PLEASE I beg of you child! Don't tell anyone about our babies! They've been hunted by the worst scum!" However she couldn't finish as she began to cry. Keichi held her in his arms. "What does she mean by 'worst scum'?" Yugi asked. "Our children have been hunted down for their magic ever since they were born. Scientists would love to study both in a lab. There are unknown bounty hunters out there who want to kill Blade and might kill Phoenix too, to steal their rare magic." Yugi decided it was time to go. He stood up. The others taking the hint, stood up and headed for the door. "Mr. & Mrs. Morisato..." Tea started, "I think it's terrible that all of you have to go through something like that and if there's anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask." Keichi and Belldandy nodded in thanks and the others filed out the door. Then Yami turned around and came back. "I DO know what your children are madam. They are a white & black mage, users of the Light element and the Dark element. I will do whatever I can to protect them." Belldandy peered at him for a moment then replied "You....you're a holder of Charter Magic too." "That I am, Mrs. Belldandy. However, I am also capable of Wild Magic as well. I am a 5000-year-old pharaoh from Egypt. I had the privilege of studying the Book of Charters and other magic types. I remember reading once of a myth that there were nine beings who created the whole universe and even existence itself. Your daughters could be part of that circle. If they can find the other seven mages, then they will be at full power to stop all evil." Belldandy looked at Yami for a moment then nodded. "However, if they are captured and their powers pulled together by force, then the one who forced their power will have the ability to destroy the earth and even power beyond that." Belldandy looked like she was about to faint. She closed her sapphire blue eyes and her face seemed to whiten. Her hands began to tremble, but Keichi stilled them with his touch. She opened her eyes and looked at him, then Yami, who felt he should also go. Abruptly, he turned on his heel and left. "Wait, please." Belldandy called. Yami slowly turned around. Her face showed concern and gratitude. "Please, take this gift from me. It will help you, whatever your quest may be." She held out her hands, and light slowly began to form. Yami watched as it grew brighter, and she strained to keep the light going. The object appeared with a snap, and formed a crystal with black and white swirling masses inside it. A gold chain held the crystal in place. Belldandy handed it to Yami, who peered at it curiously. "This is a homing crystal. Whenever one of my daughters is in danger, it will glow and activate. If you wish to make things easier on yourself, use a map when you try to find them. Hold the crystal by the chain, and spin it slowly around the map. It will locate the girls almost immediately by pointing to their location. It should help you when trying to find them. You can also find other people whom are missing. All you have to do is say this little chant."  
  
Crystal of Power,  
Crystal of might,  
Show me the soul  
Whom I seek this night.  
  
Yami nodded. Belldandy then handed the necklace to him. Her eyes were teary. She bowed to him. "Thank you for your concern." Yami nodded, again. "I will do my very best to look out for them madam." Then he turned and started toward the door. "Oh, and one more thing." He turned around. "Take this." She said as she tossed him a pendant. When he looked at her questioningly, she explained. "It's an evil diminishing enigma. It's very strong. Put your power into it, so when demons come close, you can use it to destroy them. Please give it to the little one. I fear he may be heading for hard times." "I will. And thank you." With that, he left and met the others outside who were waiting impatiently. Yugi eyed the sparkling ornaments hanging in both of Yami's hands. "What took you so long Yami?" Yami came out of his daze and smiled. He handed Yugi the pendant. "It was from her. She said it would ward off demons and other nightmare creatures. So always keep it close." Yugi stared at the bright opal in the middle. It reflected the setting sun's rays making a prismatic rainbow of light. Tea gasped and Yugi smiled. "It's so pretty" she breathed. Yami cleared his throat. Everyone sighed as Yugi put away the main attraction and Yami slipped the crystal around his neck. Yugi and the others looked at him curiously. "What's that around your neck?" "It's a homing crystal. We can track Phoenix & Blade with it if....Kaiba." Kaiba, who was standing by the elevator looking out over the city, jumped slightly when he heard his name. "What." He said in exasperated tone. The others rolled their eyes. Yami approached him. "We need a map of this city." Kaiba gave him with a puzzled look. "I already know this small town. I can take you anywhere." Yami's eyes glinted. "Even with your knowledge of the city, I still need a map. The jewel requires it." Yami pointed to the crystal around his neck. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Apparently he hadn't been listening when Yami said what it was for. Then everyone heard the ding of the elevator arrival and shuffled and squeezed their way inside again. Once out in the parking lot, Kaiba found his limo easily. The others climbed in and Kaiba pulled down a small screen. "H-EEEEEY! TV!" Joey said giddily. However, the look Kaiba gave him stopped his little festival. Yami, who was watching, cocked an eyebrow at him. Kaiba then pressed a switch and the screen produced an image of the town. "Wow." Ryou said. "Good show ol' chap." But once again Kaiba glowered, so Ryou remained silent. Yami, called over to Kaiba. "This won't work Kaiba. This is a homing crystal. I need a flat surface to scribe on." Kaiba scowled, then pressed another switch, and a small coffee table came up out of the floor. The others looked at Kaiba like he was nuts. Sensing their stupidity and doubt, Kaiba huffily transferred the projection onto the table, producing it like a 3-D map. Yami nodded at Kaiba in gratitude. He walked over to the table and began to chant the rhyme and turn the crystal on the chain in a circular motion. The others peered over as Yami scribed. Almost immediately, (just as Belldandy said,) the jewel stopped and pointed straight down. Impatiently, Kaiba barked, "Well, what does it say?!" Yami, not wanting to argue, showed Kaiba their destination. Kaiba then rapped on the window of the driver and threw out orders for their destination. The Tarikihongan Temple. 


	10. More Trouble

Ch.10: More Trouble  
  
Racing home on the broomstick, Phoenix thought sleepily to herself as she clung to her sister's back. //I wonder if Yugi knows what we are? I fear he does, but I think we might be able to trust him.// Unfortunately, she got a reply. //Are you NUTS?! He's probably gonna reveal us to everybody! We have to move! I don't want him coming near us!// Phoenix sighed as her sister continued to gripe. She was sure that Yugi wouldn't reveal their secret, but perhaps he felt that both of them shouldn't be around him anymore. Blade, hearing this also, begged to differ. //You ARE insane if you think that Yugi doesn't like you anymore just because you have magic. He does too, ya know. In fact, when you had just healed Bakura's soul, he barged up on the roof with what looked like his larger twin. He even battled me to make sure that you went to the hospital. Yugi was worried sick about you.// //But, he's seen you before...// //Nuh-uh. Not as Shadow Dark. He thought I was going to eat you.// Phoenix giggled. //Well, you do look kind of menacing in your wolf form// //Ha, ha ha...you're so clever.// Blade thought with sarcasm. She turned around to look at Phoenix, who in actuality was asleep! Blade smiled. She stroked a hand over her sister's hair. //She's had a tough day. She deserves some sleep.// She thought to herself as they sped home in front of the slowly sinking sun.  
  
Yami felt drawn toward Blade and Phoenix's power. It was like a feminine voice beckoning him to follow in his mind. He stared out the window and watched the scenery go by. Getting bored, he tapped into Yugi's thoughts for a moment. They weren't much different from his, except a little more spastic. //Man, this has been one crazy day! With Phoenix getting a fever, Ryou half dead, finding out that my new friend has supernatural powers and...getting nearly beaten into ketchup by Yami...// Yami felt a small twinge of guilt. Perhaps he had been a little too harsh on Yugi. He shook his head. //No. I have to make sure that Yugi doesn't do anything like that again. It could kill him. I can't let him take a risk so dangerous as that.// He tiredly shifted his weight and felt heaviness in his chest. Yami knew that such a sign meant he was growing older. He sighed, wishing he could remain in his youth longer than Yugi could. He knew he would have to leave him someday, when he was strong enough in spirit. But until that day, he would keep pushing him to the max. Yami then stole a glance at Kaiba who looked too deep in thought to be disturbed. Yami knew when to talk to him and when not to. He looked at the other four who were having a quiet discussion among themselves. He strained to hear, but could only catch small pieces of the conversation. "Do you think...?" "No, that wont work..." "Maybe we could go here...?" He leaned over and saw them looking at a paper map they had found in a compartment. He leaned back and closed his eyes, searching for her power. His psyche scanned for Phoenix's powers. Yami's eyes snapped open when he felt her small, diminished spirit. He stole a glance at the sky that seemed to be darkening with each passing minute. Feeling bad vibes, he willed the car to move a bit faster and hoped they could reach her in time.  
  
At home, Blade supported Phoenix into the kitchen and laid her in a chair. Phoenix's eyes fluttered open slowly. She awoke to the sweet aroma of honey lilac tea, which Blade had placed in front of her. "Hey, sweetie. How ya feeling?" Phoenix smiled weakly at her sister. "Somewhat better. I guess we're home now?" "Yep. I made you some honey lilac tea to give you some energy but also to relax you. Try to drink some ok? I don't want you passing out on me" Phoenix smiled again and blew on the tea to cool it and sipped it slowly. As the hot liquid poured her throat, Phoenix felt her strength return almost immediately. Not only was she well, but also, she felt relaxed and ready to do anything. Blade smiled at her. "Feeling better now?" "Oh yes. I feel like I can do anything." Phoenix made a move to get out of the chair, but Blade stopped her. "Hold on. You may feel ok, but your body still needs some rest. I want you to just relax. Try to get some sleep or something. I'm gonna head back to mom's and talk to her about something. So, just chill here ok? I don't want you catching a cold or wearing yourself out again." Blade leaned over and kissed her sister on the head, then headed for the front door. But she quickly spun around and said "AND, NO magic! You're too worn out to do any serious spells. That last one gave you a serious fever. I mean it." Phoenix gave her a sour look. Blade then laughed and left, going by broomstick again. Phoenix stared into her cup. She couldn't just lie down! She had to go outside and do something! Noticing some birdseed on the counter, she snatched up the bag and headed outside.  
  
Sparrows and blackbirds met her at the door. They chirped excitedly and hopped up and down when they saw the birdseed. Giggling, Phoenix flung the seeds in their direction, causing them to flock around the treasure. Feeling a bit dazed, Phoenix sat down on the steps and shut her eyes tightly to fight off the wave of exhaustion and dizziness that swept over her. She opened her eyes to find some doves chirping in concern. She smiled weakly, and offered her hand. Taking the offer, the doves hopped on her arms and fingers. Suddenly, her senses snapped to attention. Phoenix felt an evil being slowly heading for the temple. The birds felt it too, because they flew away quickly. Phoenix stood up and floated down the stairs just as a very tall demon appeared. (A/N: Believe it or not, the demon actually looks like Yugi's card, the Feral Imp!) Phoenix gasped. Quickly, she flew higher and shouted, "Who are you, and what do you want?!" The demon's red eyes glowed, and it flashed its teeth, making Phoenix uncomfortable. "I WANT YOU,..." it croaked. Phoenix's eyes widened. She made a move to speed away, but the demon was too quick and grabbed her. His grip was so tight, that Phoenix screamed. Miles away, Blade spun around quickly. She thought she had just heard her sister scream. Her eyes flashed. Phoenix was in danger. She sped off quickly, back to the temple.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and the others were still waiting in the car when the crystal around Yami's neck began to glow and activate. Everyone turned to look at Yami who had a grave look on his face. Then he snapped to attention. "Kaiba, quicken the pace, NOW!! Someone is in danger!" Kaiba scowled, but ordered his driver to head for the Tarikihongan Temple at top speed. Everyone in the limo felt the sudden acceleration. Yugi then stuck his head through the sunroof along with Joey. They squinted because of the burst of speed. The temple came into sight. One mile to go... 


	11. Blade's True Power

Ch.11: Blade's True Power  
  
Phoenix screamed again as the paws crushed her body and lungs. She felt her lungs begin to close up. Her vision became blurry. He was suffocating her! Suddenly, she was released and landed on something hard that wasn't the ground. Phoenix opened her eyes and found she had half-grabbed, half-landed on the broom. Blade! She looked up to see Blade bitching at the demon. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" The demon snarled and swiped at Blade, who dodged easily and started shouting curses at him. Phoenix slowly lifted herself up with a groan. Her body felt heavy and her head was pounding profusely. She clutched it in pain and moaned. Looking up, she Blade throwing dark spells at the demon and dodging his furious swipes. Blade paused to look at Phoenix and transfer a message. //Are you alright? Did he hurt you bad?!// Phoenix shaded her eyes against the dying sun. //I'm...alright....Just a....little...tired..// She replied. Blade was about to say something but was cut short when the demon knocked her several yards and finally into a tree. "BLADE!!" Phoenix screamed. The demon turned around and gnashed its teeth at Phoenix. Blade sent another message to Phoenix. //PHOENIX!! GET OUT NOW!! HURRY!!// //NO! Not without you!!// //GO, DAMMIT!!// Phoenix looked at her bleeding sister. She then looked at the monster that was lumbering toward her slowly. Acting quickly, she swooped down to grab Blade, but the broom was knocked off balance by the demon's tail. She started to fall, but was snatched up by the demon instead. The demon brought her close to his face, breathing on her, causing Phoenix to wretch from the stench. Blade struggled to her feet, clutching her profusely bleeding arm. "N-no more games...." She whispered furiously. She raised her hand high above her head and began to chant a hex at the demon. Probing inside him, Blade found that the demon was called Despair. She gasped. Could the demon be one of the 13 misfortunes? Her eyes narrowed as her spell grew more powerful each second. Black wings formed on her back, and her soul, Night's Curse appeared beside her. (A/N: Nights Curse- Blade's guardian angel that is actually a dark angel. Very similar to Urd's angel 'World of Elegance'. Features are raven black hair and gray eyes.) Blade then gave Night's Curse orders. //Distract him, so I can throw a destruction spell and save her. Once I release the spell, gather my blood so I can tear him apart.// Her soul nodded and flew up in a flash, beginning to fly around the demon's head and searching for a flask at the same time. Blade knew it was risky, but she would have to summon the demon inside of her to reach full power. Phoenix's scream of anguish made her energy quicken, and her adrenaline as well.  
  
Finally, Kaiba's limo pulled up to the temple. Everyone looked outside and stared in disbelief. The gang rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't hallucinating. Yami, however, wasn't going to wait and neither was Yugi. Both scampered out of the car and headed up the steps. The others stared again, and then followed Yami and Yugi up to the temple. Yami and Yugi exchanged thoughts as they ran to the scene. //Yugi, be careful. Only they know what that thing is.// //I think I can take care of myself. Besides, the one I'm worried about is Phoenix. Do you think we should tell the others to stay behind?// //It wouldn't do any good. Knowing them, they would come anyway. I'm surprised Kaiba has brought us this far. I don't know what his motive is, but maybe he's just as curious as we are. Yugi, LOOK!!// They both halted as they came up behind Despair. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Everyone chorused at once. Yami's eyes narrowed as the demon turned around. "PHOENIX!!!" Yugi then noticed Blade in the background holding up some sort of Dark Energy. "Hey guys, look, its Blade!" The gang forgot the demon for a moment and turned to stare at where Yugi was pointing. "HOLY CRAP! WHATS SHE GOT IN HER HANDS?!" Joey yelped. Blade then looked over and displayed a look of anger and disgust. Yugi was about to say something, but she spoke first. //What the HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!!// She shrieked in Yugis & Yamis minds. They both clutched their head from the loudness. But before she could continue, the demon screeched and lunged for the others. Blade ordered Night's Curse to block the attack, which she quickly executed. The others tumbled back from the energy block all except Yugi and Yami who were already running toward Blade. The hex she held in hands began to illuminate black and violet and had bolts of lightning streaking across it perpetually. The demon then turned around just in time to receive the spell that Blade had just hurled at its head. The curse landed squarely on the creature's horn causing him to roar in furious pain. It then dropped Phoenix who fell, unconscious, from the energy zapping, where Tristan caught her. Yugi glanced over at Blade, and noticed her usually red eyes were now slitted and a violent yellow. He started toward her, but Yami stopped him. "Don't Yugi. I don't think that's Blade we're seeing right now." Yugi then looked up just in time to see Night's Curse to throw a bucket of blood on top of Blade, causing a surge of darkness to envelop her. Suddenly, she exploded out in a black flash. Yami grabbed Yugi out of the way when Shadow Dark leaped over their heads and up onto the creature's arm where she began to bite and tear at the scaly skin. The demon roared and tried to fling Shadow Dark off, but she clamped down with her strong jaws. Yugi looked at the others who were frozen in place and gaping at the unbelievable scene. He then rushed over to Tristan, who was trying to wake Phoenix and Joey who was orbiting around frantically and waving his arms getting worked up. Ryou kept looking at Phoenix and the demon, trying to sum things up. Tea was clutching her hands in worriedness for Phoenix. Kaiba kept staring long and hard at Despair. Yugi and Yami looked at each other, then back at the scene. Without warning, the demon grabbed Shadow Dark and flung her against the side of the temple. Everyone heard the sickening crack of bones as Blade hit the wall and slumped downward. Phoenix's body suddenly gave a wild jolt, just at the same time Shadow Dark was hurled against the stone. Then, she began to levitate again. "Her clothes had better not come off this time..." Tea muttered irritably. Yugi shot a glare at her then watched as Phoenix's body became a swirling mass of light and luminescence. The demon then went to grab her again, but yowled in pain when his hand came near her. Yami and Yugi exchanged questioning looks then turned back to the scene that the others were gaping at also. Unexpectedly, a sword hilt suddenly appeared in Phoenix's chest. Everyone gasped as an invisible force swiftly pulled the sword out from her chest. It was a beautiful sword; a hilt decorated in gems and made of solid gold. The blade shone brightly, causing everyone to shade their eyes. The demon roared from the shining light and shrunk away. Yugi then felt a rush of air behind him and spun around to meet face-to-face with Shadow Dark! Yami put himself in front of Yugi, and this, causing Shadow Dark to roll her ruby eyes. "Chill out, human. I'm not here to hurt your precious friend. That sword you saw emerge from her heart is no ordinary blade. It's the legendary Sword of Alexander, one of the several most holy summoned gods. The reason it appeared is to choose one of you to be its wielder." That being spoken, the sword floated swiftly to Yugi who just stared at the shining weapon. He looked at Shadow Dark, who then replied, "Don't ask me, boy. You must wield it yourself. Demons cannot hold holy blades. That is why Despair had a bad reaction. Only someone with a pure heart may hold such a powerful weapon. You have that power, boy. Or perhaps your 'other half' could exert it instead." Her voice was showing a bit of mockery when she said that. This, Yami chose to ignore, and concentrated his thoughts to Yugi. //Yugi, I wouldn't be too sure to trust a creature of Black Magic. She may be tricking you to lead you into a trap.// Yugi looked at him, confusion on his face. Shadow Dark then snorted and replied, "Are you really that stupid?! I am telling you the truth! The demon will recuperate soon! I am not trying to trick you! I am trying to save us all from a world of hurt!!" she said, her voice growling in her throat. Yami was surprised. Very few had the ability to read minds. It seemed they had no choice. They would have to trust Blade's reasoning. But what to do with the sword? (A/N: I think you all would know what to do with a sword; ahem. Sword ~ Bad guys. Hmm. Like, BIG DUH!!) Yami's eyes flickered back to Blade. He sent her a message. All right, wolf. We'll trust you, but if you dare to double- cross us... Shadow Dark matched his aggravated glance with a sharp and cool one. //I believe the only making threats should be me, since you are in no position to do so. For once, I am doing this for everybody's benefit. Not just my family's. I could just grab Phoenix and leave you all here with Despair, but I don't think she would want me to do that. Now, you have two choices; you can either trust me and destroy the monster AND get the answers you seek, OR you don't trust me, everyone dies except myself, and you don't get answers at ALL. Sound reasonable, lightening head?// Yami growled at this insult. He knew that time was about to run out, and therefore he had to choose quickly. He turned to Yugi who was examining the sword. "Uhhhh...GUYS?!" Joey squeaked. Yugi looked up at the demon eyeing Phoenix's body, which was still glowing brightly. Shadow Dark's fur bristled and she bared her bloody teeth. "HURRY UP YOU FOOLS!! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!! YOU MUST DESTROY IT BY STABBING THROUGH THE CHEST!!" Shadow Dark knelt and Yugi jumped on her back. Time, at that point, seemed to slow. Yami held his breath as Shadow Dark boosted Yugi up to the creature's chest and the others watched and prayed for his success in whatever he was trying to accomplish. Despair scratched Yugi's arm in a swipe. He grimaced, but with one swift movement, Yugi struck the demon with Alexander's sword. The creature began to screech in anguish, and Shadow Dark grabbed Yugi's back collar in her teeth and leapt off Despair. Despair then, internally exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Phoenix then dropped down again, this time Yami diving to catch her.  
  
However, when he did catch her, Heaven's Beauty emerged from Phoenix's back. Shadow Dark limped over with Night's Curse, who had her hand on Shadow Dark's back. Yugi watched in amazement as Heaven's Beauty gracefully floated over to Yami who, was holding Phoenix and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She stared at him for a moment, gratitude in her amber eyes, then went over to Yugi and kissed him also. //Thank you....// she thought in a soft voice. Then she disappeared back into Phoenix. The others stared at Yami, then Phoenix. Then Kaiba spoke. "Well, once she wakes up, we can and will get some answers from this....whatever she is." Yami nodded and then looked over at Yugi, who was clutching his arm in pain. Yami, not paying attention, handed Phoenix to Kaiba, who grunted in protest from the sudden weight. Yami went over to Yugi and softly said, "Are you alright? Let me see the wound." Grimacing, Yugi revealed a horribly bleeding gash in his arm. Shadow Dark's eyes flashed. "You're going to need to splint that. Put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding." Everyone looked over at Blade, surprised from her sudden act of concern. Ryou then approached Shadow Dark. "What are you, other than a wolf? If you are similar to Phoenix, then couldn't you heal Yugi's arm or something other?" Shadow Dark shook her head and replied within her throat, "I can only hex. Not heal. I AM half demon, after all. If I tried to heal him, I would only cause great pain." She moved her ruby eyes over to Kaiba who looked uncomfortable holding her sister. Approaching him, she said "Give her to me." Kaiba looked a little relieved. He then placed Phoenix on Shadow Dark's back. She turned to everyone else. "Since you have taken care of my sister, you may come in, and I will explain everything I know, since you are probably curious as to what we are." The others nodded in union as Shadow Dark started to turn around and head into the house. The others followed her and saw the dark angel merge into Blade's back as she disappeared through the doorway. 


	12. True Colors

Ch.12: True Colors  
  
Inside, Shadow dark laid Phoenix on the futon, and then softly padded her way to sit in the living room where the others sat patiently, quietly observing the nicely decorated home. She sat down on her haunches and looked at her audience. Yugi was still clutching his arm in pain. Shadow dark rolled her violent red eyes and went to a closet. Realizing she had no hands, she growled. Then she asked, "If someone could get some hot water, NOT BOILING, that would be nice." The others looked at her curiously. When none made a move, she barked "NOW!!!" All of them jumped. Joey was up in a flash (for fear of being bitten) and went to the sink, where a bucket sat. He filled it up with hot water. Grunting from the weight, he said "What am I supposed ta do with this?" "Bring it over here, Joey" Shadow Dark ordered. Joey made a face, and struggled to reach the giant black wolf. When he finally reached her, she said "Now, pour it over me." The others looked at each other like she was nuts. Joey gave her a strange look, but her bearing of teeth made him do it immediately. In place of the wolf, was Blade! Everyone grimaced, since she was naked. Calmly walking over to the closet, she pulled out a kimono robe. When she turned her back, Joey and Tristan leaned to get a good look at her body, but were smacked on their heads by Kaiba and Yami who gave them furious looks, especially Tea, who smacked them both twice. Yugi sweat-dropped. Blade turned her head and said to Joey and Tristan "I saw that. If you don't want me to kick your ass, then you'd better not do that again." Joey and Tristan looked at each other for a moment then averted their eyes to the floor. Kaiba smirked at this, and Tea snorted and turned toward Blade, who in the time being had pulled medical supplies out of the hall closet. Gingerly walking over to Yugi, she sat down and began to clean the wound with wet clothes and swabs. She worked to clean out any possible infection and dried, crusted blood. Finally, Yami asked if they could start the conversation. Blade snorted a bit as she began to bandage Yugi's arm. //Try to keep it straight. I'm going to splint it.// Yugi looked at her gratefully. //Um. Thanks.// the others peered curiously around to see what Blade had done. Yami felt his frost toward Blade melt as he watched her splint Yugi's arm and make sure he was comfortable. Such displays of kindness seemed very unlike her. When she was done, Blade took the supplies back to the closet and sat down and took a deep breath. "Okay. I suppose its only fair that I tell our miserable tale." Everyone exchanged glances then looked back at Blade, who looked like she struggling to breathe. Yugi leaned over. "Are you okay?" Blade nodded, and then pushed Yugi away gently.  
  
When she looked up, the light in her eyes seemed to have faded. Slowly she spoke. "I....my sister and I are not really humans, as you might have guessed. We...we're actually goddesses." "GODDESSES?!" Everyone said at once. Blade rolled her eyes again. "Don't act stupid. Yes, we're goddesses. I know that you all have met my mother, especially since the little one is wearing my mother's demon charm." Yugi quickly glanced at it around his neck. The others stared at it too. Blade then gasped. Yami noticed she was looking at the scribing crystal around his neck. "You have a scribing crystal?! But I thought they didn't exist anymore! My mother was the only being I knew that had one." "Your mother gave it to me. She said it would help us find you whenever you were in trouble." Yami replied. Blade's eyes narrowed, but she continued to speak. "As goddesses, we are allowed to grant beings one wish. Specific ones, that is" she retorted when everyone looked at her with eagerness. Their faces fell. She continued on. By then, it was nighttime. "Both of us were born to my mother, who is also a goddess. Although there were some exceptions to us. My sister, well she IS a goddess, but there's something a little more special to her than any of the others I've met. She...has some rare power, unlike anyone else's. Mine... is also rare. But not necessarily in a good way. As you now know, I am half- demon. However, the other half of me is goddess. I am not exactly sure how this affects me, but I know enough, that I have to keep the demon inside of me under control. Kind of like you." She said, pointing to Ryou. He nodded, although felt a little down-struck. "Phoenix. Well...she seems to have the very opposite type of magic that I possess. Whereas I hold Black Magic, she seems to have White Magic. Her powers seem to have an advantage over mine on certain things. For example, she can heal wounds, whereas I cannot. She may even have the power to actually bring someone back to life that has been killed. However, I can only cast curses and call demons and other nightmarish creatures. My sister represents Heaven, but I, myself, am actually part of Hell. It's just the way we both are, and nothing can change that. That's why I couldn't have healed you or my sister earlier." She replied, looking at Yugi. He noticed that she was looking at the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Yugi then took off the Millennium Puzzle and handed it to Blade. She held in her hands, tracing the outline of the eye on it, and turning it over to observe it. The others waited in tense silence when she finally spoke. "Yes, I see. This is an ancient artifact. A very powerful one at that. You must be the spirit the dwells within this talisman." She said pointing to Yami. He nodded, and then replied, "I am that spirit. I was awakened to protect the six other Millennium Items. But my main objective is to protect the wielder of the item. And that is Yugi." Blade showed no emotion in her face. Then Yami remembered something else. "I am curious," he started, "As to how you knew I was Pharaoh when we were on the roof." Blade's eyes flashed. "Easy" she replied. "I am able to probe inside of people's souls, and they usually have indicators inside of what they represent, believe, etc. It's not that hard. For yours, I saw hieroglyphs and pyramids and other crap like that. Familiar?" Yami nodded, not knowing what else to say. Blade then gave the puzzle back to Yugi, who was beginning to feel tired. At the same time, Joey's stomach began to growl. He clutched his stomach. "Oh man, I forgot. We haven't had anything ta eat today!" everyone silently agreed. Blade sighed. "Humans..." she muttered and got up to open a cupboard. The others leaned over, curious, as they heard rustling behind the door. When the door shut, their eyes went as big as dinner plates. There was food! Rice and water! Joey and Tristan practically tripped over each other trying to reach the food, but Blade held out her hand. "On two conditions. One. Don't tell ANYONE about us, and that especially goes for you, Kaiba." She said, whirling around so she faced him. He snorted and replied "What a joke. Your story isn't even worth repeating to myself." The others glared at him. Blade's eyes suddenly went black, and Kaiba was thrown onto the ceiling. He looked down, terrified. Blade flew up to him and said in a dangerous voice, "Don't mess with me, Kaiba. You WILL regret it. And that's not a threat, it's a promise." She then floated down gently to the floor and Kaiba dropped on his butt. Joey and Tristan were laughing hysterically. They were pounding the floor with their fists and had to lean on each other to stand up. Blade then smacked the both of their heads, which ended their fun quite quickly. She pulled them up by their ears. "Perhaps I should throw you two goons out the window? It wouldn't be too hard with my telekinesis." Everyone else hid a smile. Yami was flabbergasted. He had never met anyone that had mastered the art of telekinesis not only because of its extreme difficulty, but also its danger to the mind.  
  
Blade released Joey and Tristan, and pushed them back into Kaiba, who was just getting up. "Rule number two; there shall not be any disrespect in this house of mine. If you want to eat, you have to join me in the time continuum. Do we have a deal?" The others nodded, absent-mindedly, looking at their meal ticket. Blade's eyes began to turn black again, and all the food floated back into the closet. She then stepped through and vanished. The others rubbed their eyes again; to make sure their vision was correct. Yami stepped up to the portal and put his hand through. It disappeared until he pulled it out. He nodded to the others, ensuring that it was safe, then stepped through. He found himself in a galactic dimension, surrounded by stars and comets. Blade was floating upside down in the middle. Yami was astounded. He floated over to Blade. "How...did you do this?" he asked, looking around in amazement. Blade shrugged. "Mom felt it would be nice if I had a place to train myself, so she let me use this old portal. Look." She pointed to a shooting star. Yami shaded his eyes from its brightness and was soon joined by everyone else. "Can we eat now?" Joey asked. Everyone looked at him, annoyed. "What? I'm hungry. I need food." Blade sighed. She chanted a small spell and food appeared in front of everybody. "Now, I MEAN IT. None of you are to tell anyone about what you have seen and heard today." Blade ordered. Everyone nodded, and then began to dig in. Blade didn't eat anything. She continued her story and everyone listened intently. "Because we are practically immortals, my sister is 500 and I, myself, am 1000 years old." Joey spat out his water, Yugi chocked on his rice, Tea dropped her chopsticks, and Yami had no reaction whatsoever. Blade threw up her hands in exasperation. The others stared wide-eyed at her. "OK, LOOK bozos, so what if I'm almost 1000 years old? Big damn deal. As I was saying, we have lived for a lengthy amount of time. However, our life hasn't been very easy. In fact, it's been a nightmare. We....have been chased by scientists who wanted to use us as guinea pigs for their twisted experiments. There are others, like bounty hunters and warlocks who want our power for themselves. It's been a battle just to try and evade them." The others were silent. Yugi could hardly believe it. Them? Chased by killers and bounty hunters? It seemed too unreal. Blade lowered her head so they wouldn't see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She refused to show them her weakness. Yugi then floated over, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, surprised and then continued on when he reassured her. "Life has been hard. But we have managed to escape our past for now, and are just trying to lead normal lives. But, also, we are in search for others like us." Yami looked at her. "What do you mean 'others like you'?" Are you saying that you might be...?!" Blade looked at a meteor go by, then answered. "Well, according to the elders in Heaven, we have seven other siblings, each with their own special ability." The others gave each other puzzled looks. Blade growled. "Elemental properties morons!! You know, the basic four; earth, air, fire, and water?!" "Oooohhhh." Everyone said. Tristan then asked, "But what are the other three?" Blade smiled coldly. "Ice, Lightning, and Metal." Then, Tea cut in. "So, what are yours?" Blade looked at her like she was an idiot. "Are you deaf? I said earlier that my sister and I have light & dark powers" Tea reddened slightly and looked away. Yugi looked at Yami and sent him a message. //Yami, do you what she's talking about?// //Yes, Yugi. She is speaking of the nine invincible guardians who have the power to summon up the ultimate gods. Their power is said to rival even that of the Millennium Items combined. Phoenix and Blade are summoners. That is what she is trying to tell us.// "Gee. Its nice to know that at least someone around here is clued in." Blade said sarcastically. The others looked at her strangely. How many other abilities did the half-demon have? 


	13. A Hurting Soul

Ch.13: A Hurting Soul  
  
Yugi then noticed something. "Hey, where's Kaiba?" he asked. The others stopped eating and looked around. Kaiba was nowhere in sight. "I don't think he came in with us." Tea said thoughtfully. Blade's eyes narrowed. "If he tells anyone at all, I will personally hunt him down and kill him." The others seemed frozen in fear. Finally Yami spoke. "As difficult as Kaiba is, I don't think he will tell anybody, Blade. He probably left to go home. But one question." Blade turned her ruby eyes to him. "Did your sister's necklace ever actually reach you? While we were taking her to the doctor, her pearl snapped from her neck and sped off." Blade nodded. She opened her hand, and there was the necklace! Everyone stared it because of its radiant beauty and shine. Yugi noticed Blade looked a little uncomfortable. He then blurted out "The pearl hurts you doesn't it?" The others turned to look at Blade. She grimaced, and then nodded. Her voice was quiet and hoarse. "Because my sister and I have opposing powers, any type of magical energy or item that one wields will hurt the other." Everyone was silent. Then Joey asked, "Uh, why don't you just let it go?" Blade turned to glare at him. "You ARE as stupid as you look! (Joey growled at that) If I let it go, it will float into another dimension!! And my sister can't live without her piece of the pearl. I have to wait until she's actually awake to give it to her." Yami frowned. "'Piece of the pearl'? What do you mean?" Blade then took off her black pearl and handed it to Yami, along with her sister's. When she let go of it, her hand had some red marks on it. Ryou then replied, "You might want to put some ice on that. It looks a bit swollen." Blade muttered, "I can take care of myself." Oddly, she began to lick her hand. The gang exchanged glances that said, 'She needs to go to the nuthouse'. Yami, however, wasn't paying attention as he inspected the jewels. Continuing to lick the rash, Blade said, "Try and push them together. See how they act like opposing magnets? They elude each other. It's strange though. They were made from one large pearl that later split into ours." And she was right, as the pearls began to push away from each other. Everyone looked curiously.  
  
Then Yugi remembered something. "Oh! Blade, tell us how you are able to change to that black wolf! I haven't ever seen a wolf that large!" The others nodded in union. Blade paused for a moment, and then continued slowly, "When my sister and I were very young, we found we had the ability to shape-shift when we touched items that represented our elemental particles." Everyone looked at her strangely. Blade rolled her ruby eyes again and replied huffily, "If I touch dead things and she touches a cross, we could change." The others nodded, finally understanding. "Well, we were able to do this when we turned about six, I think. All the kids in school thought we were weird, so they stayed away from us. Both of us thought something was wrong with our bodies, so we never told each other. One day however, there was trouble at the house. Some poltergeists were haunting our attic, and mom was trying to banish them. Well, in a weird accident, we both changed. We glanced at each other, and found that we had been changed into creatures only of a being's imagination. My sister had the fortune of becoming a sacred. (A/N: Sacred- a holy beast that sometimes has white magic.) She appeared as a pegasus, or flying unicorn...whatever. However, I wasn't so fortunate. I became wolf known as 'Shadow Dark.' I was given the faint memories of the wolf's earlier past. So, now you know. I change when hit with blood or black magic. In some instances, hot water may work too. That's why I asked Joey to pour it on me earlier. I can also chance if I touch another creature that uses Wild Magic. Phoenix however, changes when she touches blessed things like crosses, artifacts, or a Charter being. We always change when we touch magical crap." The others seemed to be holding their breaths. Blade looked at each of them. "Breathe, you idiots. Wolf, or not, I'm still me." Yami felt almost sorry for Phoenix and Blade. She then turned to him, and said, "Don't. Don't waste your pity. I am glad I am Shadow Dark. She helps me when I need it most. I have told you everything I know. Now, you must agree not to tell anyone our secret on any condition whatsoever. Promise!" She growled when everyone seemed uncertain. They then nodded quickly. Yugi then remembered something else. "Oh! What about those white flashes I saw Phoenix cause at school? She did something to Joey, my cards, and I saw black dust from when you left the hospital. What was that? And what are the angel looking things that come from you two?" Blade's eyes hardened for a moment, then replied, "The angels are representations of our souls. You saw the difference between hers and mine. Phoenix's angel, Heaven's Beauty, is representing her soul of purity. Mine on the other hand, Night's Curse, has the powers of summoning dark creatures and hexing. But only a small portion of the power is hers. The rest of the power is mine. As for the white flashes, they were Phoenix's magic. She used her powers to heal Joey and to absorb the information of your deck into her memory. The black 'dust' that you saw was my magic. I'm surprised it didn't hurt you. In case you've forgotten, these two jackasses over here attacked me, so my blood and magic were pouring out of my wound at the same time." Blade replied, pointing to Yami & Ryou who scowled at the insult. "But what about the demon? What did it want with your sister?" Yami asked in a low voice. Blade was then silent for a moment. "I don't know. But, I'll have to find out." Her breathing seemed a little labored. Grabbing the pearls from Yami, she closed her eyes for a moment, and then futons appeared where the food had been. "HEY! I wasn't done yet!" Joey shouted in protest. Blade swerved and gave him a look that suggested he shut up immediately. She then turned to the rest. "I know you all are tired, so you'd better get some sleep. We have to go to school tomorrow. I'll wake you in the morning." "Wait! What about our parents?!" Yugi called out. Blade floated away without turning around and said "I'll let them know. Don't worry about it." Then she vanished. Yami suddenly remembered something and floated after her.  
  
"Blade..." he began, but she turned around with slitted eyes. "What?!" He steadied his breath, then asked, "Do you hate us?" "What?" "Do you hate my friends & I?" Blade was silent for a few moments. Then she replied, "No." "Do you speak the truth?" Yami asked. Blade's mouth formed into a thin line. "NO, I DO...NOT...HATE...YOU. Is that clear enough to you?" Yami's eyes flicked, then said, "But, you hate humans don't you?" Blade sighed, rubbing her hands on her face. This 20 questions thing was getting tiresome. "Yes. I do." Yami paused, then replied "Dare I ask why?" "How about none of your damn business?! Is that good enough for you?!" Blade growled. Yami shrugged casual like, and then headed back for the portal. "I hate them because...they stole something...precious from me." Blade suddenly said quietly. Yami slowly turned around. Blade looked straight at him, her eyes glittering with sadness and hate at the same time. "They're just so...incomplete...and...ignorant. They mess up the natural order of things and claim that they're being screwed when they are the ones that caused trouble in the first place!" She growled, her fists beginning to clench. Yami was silent. "Not all are guilty. Some only wish to live their lives as best as possible." He said softly and then stepped into the continuum before Blade said anything else.  
  
The gang just stared at each other for a while, running all the info through their heads. One by one, they crawled into the futons and went to sleep. Yami, Ryou, and Yugi were the last ones awake. "What do you think we should do?" Ryou asked. "I think we should stay friends with them and help whenever they need it." Yugi answered. "I don't think that would be wise Yugi. Blade seems dangerous to me." Yami said. "Well, of course she's dangerous! She's half-demon, but she was nice enough to treat my arm. And besides, look how much she wants to protect her family. She may seem evil, but she has good intentions. I think we should give her a chance." Ryou and Yami looked at Yugi for a minute, then thought some more about the situation. Yugi then looked at his watch. "Hey guys. Its 12:45. I think I'm gonna sleep now." Ryou and Yami watched as Yugi floated over to the futon and was asleep in about ten seconds. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to rest now. That way, we can ask more questions later." Ryou whispered. Yami nodded. They both blinked tiredly, floated to the bedrolls and were also soon asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoenix had just woken up and ran into Blade in the hallway. Phoenix hugged Blade, then asked where the others were. "I let them sleep in the time continuum." Phoenix nodded, then ambled back to bed. But, before she fell asleep, she released her spirit and wandered into the portal. She saw everyone and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips. Yami, sensing this, awoke and found Phoenix's spirit floating in front of him. She nodded her thanks, her green eyes shining and her hair flowing. She also kissed him, and then abruptly left. Yami shakily touched his lips. An angel had never kissed him before. In fact, NO ONE had ever kissed him. He then laid back down, and thought of what events tomorrow would bring. Phoenix, who returned to her body, whispered to him "oyasumi nasai, my koishii." (A/N: Good night, my darling) Then she fell asleep knowing she loved them both.  
  
FIN  
  
Ending note: Phew! I am FINALLY finished with this god-forsaken story. Argh! It's been haunting me forever! Even after I finished writing, I STILL had corrections to make! Grr. Well, it's done now, so that's what counts. I hope that all my readers enjoyed the fanfic. I worked very hard on it, and tried not to make it sound cheesy. I know the ending sounded a little mushy, but I WAS DESPERATE! Well, I'm gonna go write my next story now. *Eep* Ciao! 


End file.
